To catch a Zoldyck
by Velvetsin
Summary: "Assassin's don't need a heart. An assassin has no need for friends. They only make you weak. An assassin should never love," Illumi Zoldyck repeated. Like a mantra he repeated the words over and over again. Ever since he killed his first victim that was what he believed. There was no other truth than that which he knew. Until he met her. She who defied reasoning in his world.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N . Hi there everybody. This is going to be a short HXH story revolving around Illumi. Unfortunately I'm not too intense about details. And all my loveable characters happen to be villains in the anime. But that's just how the world works. -(' = ')-. Have fun.**

 **To catch a Zoldyck**

 **Chapter 1**

An order. A single command from the lady of the house and I was a sitting duck awaiting to meet my demise. My fingers continued twitching and trembling. What does Lady Kikyo wish to accomplish by sending me to this particular room? Taking in the dull gray wallpaper, the room is unusually clean even for him. Should I sit, stand or maybe lie down on the floor. No matter what I do I am still intruding in his private quarters. Even if Lady Kikyo gave the order. The door knob clicks. Instinctively my spine straightens and my fists tighten. Standing it is. Dark empty eyes stare at me before checking his door and then looking my way again. Despite how unusual my presence is he is not moved and his empty expression rattles me even more.

"I didn't order for a training dummy today. Even so I think I'm a bit rusty. My last kill was a few hours ago."

He effortlessly rolls a golden pin between his middle and index finger. I can't help trembling.

"It won't be much of an exercise if you don't activate your nen. Do so quickly."

Whatever I'm going to say will mean the difference between my life and death. He grabs three more pins with his left hand and observes them with the same unflattered expression.

"Please don't maime me!"

I couldn't help it. I blurted that statement to one of the scariest people on the planet. _But oh no_. That wasn't enough.

" Or torture me! Or kill me!"

His foot takes a step forward. Why do I feel his presence overwhelming me all of a sudden? It's suffocating. His eyes are even more frightening than before. His already huge eyes widen and zoom in on me. After gathering whatever information he needed his eyes returned to their normal uninterested state.

"You're not a nen user. Nor can you fight. What is a useless creature like yourself doing on the Zoldyck estate? Quite plainly you don't have the ability or knowledge to trespass. Who brought you here?"

"Master Illumi I apologize. Lady Kikyo..."

"Mother did?"

His right eyebrow curves to the slightest of degrees. It's almost unnoticable.

"Speak. Why did my mother send you to my room?"

"Lady Kikyo ordered me to keep you company in anyway that you see fit."

Illumi picked up the needles again.

"In anyway that does not include torturing, maiming or killing me."

Dealing with him was like dealing with a one track minded killing machine. _If it moves it's a target. If it beats it's a target_. This must be a new record for Illumi. Surviving a minute without killing the strange woman his mother sent to his room.

"You are useless as you are to me now. If I had turned you into a nen doll your servitude to me would be at its best."

"I suppose so Master Illumi but that's not why I'm here tonight. Is there anything that this humble servant can do for you?"

It didn't take him a moment to decide what he wanted.

"There's a katana behind my bedside post. Slit your throat."

Does all he want to do is kill me? If I had read the job details with a magnifying lens I wouldn't be in this mess.

"I apologise Master Illumi. Killing myself is not a part of the arrangement either."

He blinked once.

"Oh. Then leave."

I bowed my head once.

"As you wish Master Illumi. I bid you a good night."

The moment my entire being had exited the devil's cavern my soul was at peace. I was never doing this again. The feeling of anxiety nibbling away at my resolve to live. My clammy hands. It didn't help that my shirt stuck to me like I'd spent an hour doing a gruelling exercise.

"Aaaah"

I am amazing. I fictionally battled for my life with the oldest Zoldyck sibling and lived to tell the tale. Life has never tasted so much sweeter. Speaking of life I've never been this exhausted before. I might as well as retire to my room. The Zoldyck mansion is huge. I'd received a detailed guide from their trusted butler Gotoh-san but I still managed to get myself lost. But eventually I stumbled across my room. Where a red cyclops eye bobbled excitedly in my direction? Why was Lady Kikyo waiting by my door? Was it a precaution. To see what returned faster. Me or the body bag. Thankfully I won this round.

"I'm simply delighted. My son didn't disobey his mother this time. Or could it be because you were too weak to begin with."

Did she just use me for beta testing? But I had to suck it up. Life is too precious to forfeit.

"Manami."

"Yes Lady Kikyo."

"Tomorrow you shall repeat the same exercise at today. Consider it as your training. Let's hope that your luck wouldn't have run out by then. It's not everyday that Illumi grants a nobody life. But for your sake try by all means necessary to live."

"I understand your order lady Kikyo."

With those words she dismissed me. What was this? Up until last week I was a regular girl living an ordinary life until I received an offer I couldn't pass up. The flyer proclaimed that a woman needed someone to keep her autistic son company. Simple enough right? But the rest of the details where written in nen so of course I couldn't read the rest of the fine print. Knowing all this lady Kikyo hand picked me to face her terrifying eldest son. With the reputation the Zoldycks have it's a surprise that a simpleton like myself managed to survive even for a second. And now lady Kikyo wanted a second round of today's horrifying ordeal. I collapsed on the floor in a defeated heap. I just can't do it again.

* * *

I know that I said that I wouldn't return to his room again but I'm in the lion's den. It doesn't matter where I run to. That's right. There's nowhere to hide since everything in the estate kills. So I'm back in his dimly lit room. This time I'm on my knees with my had bowed down. And I wait silently. The door opens and closes.

"Good evening Master Illumi."

"Are you ready to die yet?"

Good evening to you too buddy.

"Unfortunately no. I'm sorry master."

"Okay."

Does he mean it? It's fine if I keep my life. I'm so happy that I could die.

"Lock the door."

I stand up and make my way to the door and painfully seal away my only exit. One deadbolt after another. I feel a hand tug my promptly done milk braid.

"Are you naturally blonde useless creature?"

"Yes master. But please call me Manami if it's to your liking. "

"Manami. So you're a useless sea creature."

I already regret telling him my name. Turning around I find myself confronted by Illumi's towering figure. What should I do? What can I do? His emotionless eyes look into mine.

"Do you want to know why you're here Manami? Why I asked you to lock up the door Manami? The reason why you can't stop trembling Manami?"

Everytime he says my name I feel like I'm stepping closer and closer to the end of the world. It doesn't help that his finger is still coiled around the end of my braid.

"Yes Master Illumi."

His eyebrow twinged in a semblance of muse. Was I that stupid?

"It's quite simple useless creature. You're here to continue the family bloodline Manami."

End of Chapter 1

 **A/N : I did promise to make the story short. But not to worry. I hope you liked this chapter. Your Author VELVETSIN.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To catch a Zoldyck**

 **Chapter 2**

What can a docile little mouse like myself do? What can I hope to achieve in the enemy's base? I'm just a regular Padokean citizen with terrible luck. _Horrendous_ luck and I'm very much lacking in common sense. If a lady in a hooded cloak asks you to come work for her the natural thing to do is to turn her down. That's a natural reaction to a suspicious looking character. But I did the complete opposite. I was a fool who took sympathy in the suffering of others. My natural assumption was that the mother was also stricken by a horrid disfiguring affliction. My oversized, caring heart screamed _**yes**_. And I've been regretting my choice ever since. I can whine about this all day but my situation isn't going to change. As it stands, I know two of their identities already. If they decided that I was becoming a nuisance, they could easily snuff my life out. It doesn't help that none of my friends and relatives know my current location. After all nobody else I know has ever been on Kukuroo Mountain. You'd have to be insane to trespass into the estate of the deadliest assassin family in the world. So like every other person, who was curious about the elite assassins, I hopped on a tourist bus and observed their estate from afar. Enamoured by the magnificence and the air of mystery surrounding the estate I silently longed to step foot on the estate's grounds. But that was a child's wish. Back when I didn't know the consequences of what I desired.

"Manami. Your lack of response has my curiosity piqued. Could it be that you have any objections?"

Illumi is supposedly trying to gauge my interest but all I'm feeling now is a looming threat. His voice doesn't reveal any change in his mood but his eyes appear even more empty. Like a lion before it attacks its prey.

"No Master Illumi. Your humble servant will do your bidding."

He raises his hand. I squeeze my eyes shut. I did something wrong didn't I. I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I feel two gentle pats on my head. Carefully and slowly I open my eyes.

"Good girl. Anything short of that response and you'd definitely be dead. So don't try my patience next time."

Why is he still standing so close to me? Isn't it enough that his presence alone is overwhelming. I unconsciously take a step back. Illumi semi closes his eyes for a split second. He tucks his fingers under his black shirt and peels of the garment. He casts it aside and starts undoing his buckle. I should tell him. If I don't I won't be able to continue living if he finds out on his own.

"Master Illumi I apologize."

Illumi smooth's his hair back as he focuses his attention on me. He poses with one hand to the side as he waits for my answer. How should I explain it to him? My ears feel so damn hot right now. I've never had a guy strip so casually in front of me. Given that I spent all my life by the sea shore I've witnessed all types of bodies and physiques. But Illumi's body outshines all of them by light years. His pale skin contrasts with his dark long hair elegantly. Those heavenly lean muscles and rippling ridges that could grate cheese. If I reached out I could…. touch him. Illumi continues undressing.

"Master Illumi…"

"You're slowly getting on my nerves. Interrupt me one more time and I'll pin your tongue down."

Illumi reaches his hand out to me. I quietly take it.

"Should I tell you something interesting Manami?"

"Yes Master."

"You're the plainest creature I've ever set my eyes."

I know that I don't have any redeeming features but to point it out so rudely.

"So it doesn't come as a surprise to me that you're still a virgin."

"What? How do you know?"

"The fear and anxiety radiating off your skin is so thick that I could taste it. It's surprisingly taking more effort than I imagined not to put you out of your misery. I pity creatures in pain."

"So you kill them off instead."

"Yes."

That is the most warped reasoning I've ever heard. He doesn't know how to show compassion at all.

"Are you scared Manami?"

"Why wouldn't I? It's not every day that you jump into bed with a stranger without knowing each other first. I'm so confused. Can't you just erase my memory and let me go home?"

Illumi boredly looks down at me. It seems like I know how to annoy him pretty well. But he has to understand how I feel about this.

"Home? To do what Manami?"

His cool hand caresses my cheek. Illumi's hair brushes my skin as he stoops low enough to whisper into my ear.

"Just as plain as you now is how ordinary your life is back at home. Nineteen-year-old Manami Acord. Daughter of a gourmet hunter who abandoned his pregnant wife and daughter. Mother left her eldest child with her grandparents in search of a better life. Manami continued life as always. You scored average grades in school and didn't have much of a social life. After graduating high school, you began working in a restaurant not too far from home. Since you arrived here no one has noticed that you've gone missing. No surprise there. Oh, Manami. Can't you see that you are unwanted. And that… is the reason why you are perfect for me."

I pushed him away. Nobody has the right to talk to me like that. Assassin or not.

"Stop lying to me. My friends and family are searching for me."

Illumi stares at me unmoved.

"This is the same reason why I despise human beings. Ridiculous emotions like love and friendship. All they do is hold you back. What nonsense. Falsely clinging to those useless emotions to satisfy your own selfish desires."

Illumi's eyes are becoming more and more distant. His dark aura is washing over me in waves. What is this feeling of foreboding? Illumi draws closer.

"You just put me in a foul mood Manami. Prepare yourself."

I can't do this. My heart is a thundering mess, my emotions are a wreck and I'm not ready. Especially right now.

"Strip Manami. Or I'll tear your clothes off myself."

I fumble awkwardly with a button. If I don't tell him the truth right now he'll find out soon enough. I take a huge breath.

"I'm on my period."

"Your what?"

He's giving me the hooded stare again. I don't like were this is going.

"My period? The time of the month when…"

"I know what it is. I can't believe you wasted so much of my time. Be gone. I'll be leaving for an assignment tomorrow. You should be ready by the time I return."

With a low bow I hastily make my way to the door. Before I left I took one last look at Illumi. I almost shrieked. I didn't realize that he had been glaring at me the whole time. I shut the door behind me and almost fled for dear life. This feeling. I can't catch my breathe. This must be what malice feels like. But another day alive is a reason for celebration. Right?

* * *

Hisoka looked at Illumi's deck of cards carefully. He didn't particularly like playing a game of Black Jack with Illumi because he gave nothing away. But that day however Hisoka could tell where the card was. Because the Zoldyck's malicious intent was so thick it coated the card. Even knowing this Hisoka opted to pick the sordid card. For as long as he had known Illumi this was the second time his bloodlust had oozed so thickly.

"What are you so tense about? Aren't assassin's meant to be discrete?"

"Hm? I'm perfectly fine."

Hisoka crooned when he heard Illumi's slight annoyance. Whatever it was it must have been big.

"Cheadle is seriously considering revising the hunter examination and qualification rules. Which is such a pity. All those diamonds in the rough being cast away with the chuff because of their questionable pasts. What a waste."

"Yes. Straight laced folks like her make life easier in my line of work. The next generation of hunters will just be as spineless as their chairman."

Illumi picked a Queen of Spades from Hisoka's cards.

"True. I might consider getting rid of her if she meddles with my toys. You can never have enough of them."

"Cheadle is going to throw the Hunter association off balance being such a goody two shoes and all. Especially now that the Zodiac's will be leaving for the Dark Continent."

"The Dark Continent you say? Isn't it a myth"

Hisoka smacked his lips at the thought of clashing with immense auras. He could postpone his fight with Chrollo just to enjoy a bit of ..pleasure. He could feel his arousal spiking.

"No. My great grandfather accompanied the former Chairman Isaac Netero on his trip to the Dark Continent. Exceptional hunters have been allowed passage to the Dark Continent. But only a handful come back. It's safe to say that they are dead."

"Dead huh. While I do like a good fight I can't afford to die until I've sample how much Gon has grown. Just think about it makes me …..Mmmmmm…. So hard."

Hisoka rolled his eyes back. Illumi watched him looking slightly peeved. He picked another card from Hisoka's deck and cleared the final card.

"I win."

"But I didn't get a turn."

"Taking too long a turn means you automatically forfeit."

"Uh. You're no fun. I was about to climax."

Illumi had run out of distractions . The wheels of his mind were still furiously spinning. He should have ended her life for wasting his time. But instead he let her live because it was getting tedious. He was the oldest Zoldyck child and as the eldest son it was his duty to continue the family line. His father had made it clear that the future of the Zoldyck's might be affected by the new individuals in power. The Zoldyck's didn't meddle with the Hunters Association unless if it was absolutely necessary. And Silva Zoldyck had ordered Illumi to increase their forces. Illumi had no qualms about it if it meant that his family would be safe. Kikyo Zoldyck had tried to match her son with a few women because it would have been easier for them to assimilate into a relationship. But they all ended up on death row because Illumi hadn't liked how their aura's felt. He killed them on instinct alone. But with Manami it was different. Maybe it was because she was so weak that she posed no threat to him. And that was his mistake. Allowing her to live for so long. But he couldn't find it in him to kill him. That was what frustrated him the most. The Zoldyck's eldest son's bloodlust flared. Hisoka gulped.

"Hisoka."

Hisoka silently looked up into Illumi's hauntingly dark eyes. The red haired magician gulped.

"Yes Illumi."

"Fight me. You're always itching for a fight aren't you?"

"I believe that's my line. But no. I need to be ready for our mission."

Hisoka had a feeling that if he entered into a fight with Illumi, the Zoldyck would fall prey to his rage and hold nothing back. Hisoka cupped his cheek and swirled his wine in his glass.

"It's unlike you to challenge me to a fight like this. Any problems?"

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"You're oozing so much bloodlust that it gave away our secret location a while ago. The enemy has us surrounded."

Illumi narrowed his eyes at Hisoka.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"The earth is a much prettier place with a splash of colour. It so happens that my favourite colour is red. Ohhhhh. I can't wait."

End of chapter 2

 **A/N. Hey guys. It's your author Velvetsin. I hope you enjoyed reading the second chapter just as much as I loved writing it. Keep tuning in for more stories. In this chapter I decided to make Illumi uncomfortable with a common female affliction. I know how much it sucks. I love you all and keep on reading. Your author VELVETSIN. ~(*-*)~**


	3. Chapter 3

To catch a Zoldyck

Chapter 3

Dry cookie crumbs crumbled into powder under the weight of Illumi's black boot. His nose twitched. There were so many smells rapidly flowing into his nose, tickling his olfactory bulbs.

1\. The unmistakable scent of his younger brother. Killua. Of all the times he had decided to come back home and his over-supportive big brother wasn't present to greet him. Such impeccable timing.

2\. The distinctive smell he associated with Manami. Sweet smelling rose water. Illumi was indifferent towards flowers. They existed to bloom and wither. A rather painstaking cycle.

The Zoldyck's oldest son begrudgingly studied Manami's area of residence. His hand picked up the brown teddy bear at the centre of her bed. The patches and missing eye that had been replaced by an odd looking green button. Illumi glared at the inanimate object with nothing short of tangible distaste.

"It's a pain when people don't follow basic instructions. All you had to do was be in my room today Manami. For such an ordinary girl you know how to make me angry. It's a surprise that you lived this long but not for long. I'll make it swift."

A brown little head fell to the floor with a thud. Illumi retracted his claws and sighed. The headless doll landed on the bed. Illumi smoothed his hair and looked around once more. Two more doors left. One led to the bathroom. And the other led to the kitchen. The Zoldyck's were a family of assassins. However, as it was the equipment in the household was not regular equipment. Most of the daily used materials weighed 20kg's or more. Seeing as Manami was ordinary without any prior training or usable abilities she wouldn't be able to live for long in the household. She was granted her own kitchen and regular household equipment. Dark eyes took in the ordinary setup. If anything Manami was predictable. The blonde, brown eyed girl had tested Illumi's thread thin patience since the first day he met her. Even now his fingers twitched to wrap themselves around her neck and snap it like a twig. Illumi sniffed the air again.

3\. The delectable scent of freshly baked cookies teased his senses. Illumi had no qualms about ingesting sweet stuff.

Illumi stepped into her kitchen and stood in awe. His bloodlust lessened as he made his selection of pastries, cakes and cookies. He clapped his hands together.

"I'll try the fairy cake first."

The fork effortlessly cut through the fluffy textured cake. Illumi helped himself to a piece of cake. His lips slowly settled into an awkward grin. Illumi's heart banged against his chest.

"I know that this cake hasn't been poisoned. Not in the slightest. That dull little church mouse doesn't comprehend harming other beings. Absolutely worthless."

Illumi found himself craving everything in front of him just as much as he wanted control over Alluka's power. Alluka was his. Killua was his. He had made that abundantly clear. If sticking one needle in his head wasn't enough to strip him of his will power and turn him into a killing machine. Illumi would stick a thousand needles laced with his nen to make Kil into the Zoldyck's heir worthy of the Zoldyck's name. Young minds were meant to be controlled. Now his little brother was chasing a fleeting feeling called happiness. All thanks to his friend Gon. Friends only slowed you down and that was the main reason why. They fill your head with ridiculous ideas. Things that don't matter. All of the events that led to his younger brother being misguided had happened in Illumi's absence. His mother had been slashed across her face. And Miluki , the overweight desk ridden son, tried to get into Killua's way. All that the second son received was a stab in the gut. And Killua ran away. It seemed like somebody always ran away when he wasn't around.

"Can't they at least try to keep things together in my absence. I can't be worried about work and home at the same time. Distractions can get you killed in my line of work."

Two cups on the countertop. Two plates. One filled with cookie crumbs and the other barely touched with a half bitten cookie. Illumi could picture where either of them was seated.

"Why didn't you wait at home for my arrival Kil? It's rude to have a tea party without the honoured guest. And useless Manami. Who gave you the permission to disobey my order? This is troublesome."

Illumi continued sating his undeniable craving for Manami baked treats. He'd visited most of the finest bakeries in the world but what plain Jane offered was untallied. His palate had never tasted anything as refined as what she made. Illumi ate the last bite of what his troublesome servant had left behind. But it wasn't enough. And that angered him even more. Manami was disposable. And now that the wench had given him a reason to he wanted to eliminate her. But he still wanted more of this ecstasy. Solely for himself. He'd be the last to exploit her gift before he took her pathetic life. That was the price she had to pay for making him break one of the most sacred iron clad rules. She had made _him_ , the great Illumi Zoldyck question his ethics. **Assassins were never to get attached to the outside world**. Manami Accord had spread a vile intangible poison throughout his system and it was simply unforgivable.

"Damn that Manami."

* * *

Tourist's gaped at the sight of flocks of birds fleeing the Zoldyck estate. The pretty tour guide trembled as the ominous vibe shook her spine. The bus was one second away from Armageddon.

"Ladies and gentlemen please calm down. Settle down as we hastily make our way to safer grounds."

She turned to the driver.

"Step on it Wes."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

Silva spared his spouse an irritated glare. Kikyo had been pacing in their bedroom uneasily.

"Sit down and shut up for a second. My mind can't keep up if all I hear is your squawking."

"But Illumi has never behaved like this before. It's unsettling."

"I warned you that this might happen if you tried matching him with a normal girl. But did you listen? Now my son is depressed and he doesn't even know it."

Kikyo's red cyclops eye locked in on her husband. Silva had just said something incomprehensible.

"Illumi can't get depressed. He's numb to all those human emotions."

"Congratulations on helping him with his second set of baby steps. I've never been prouder."

"Stop being conceited Silva and come out with it. Father and you are the reason why Killua is so wayward. You were so easy on him. He won't even come home to see me. And now my Illumi is acting strange"

She cried as much as an assassin could muster. All Silva heard was wailing meanwhile her face was as dry as the skin of a baked potato. The platinum blonde pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned.

"You created the mess. Fix it yourself and stop giving me grief."

"I suppose. It's the least that I could do for Illumi."

Kikyo was never quite happy when she heard Silva praising her children. It probably meant that they were doing the opposite of what she wanted. And right now what she wanted was to eradicate Manami's existence from the face of the earth for making her son suffer.

* * *

The sky is a pretty azure blue. And the sky couldn't be any clearer. It's the perfect day from a swim.

"Hey Miss. Can I get another beer?"

But some I'm stuck at my old job. My old boss couldn't find it in his heart to leave me begging on the street. But I should probably move soon. Change my name. And start a brand new life somewhere. Who knows? Maybe I'll find a new employer whose sole intention is not using me as a breeding cow. Meanwhile I'm sweating like a pig in this sweltering heat.

"Order for table two."

Chef Vaughn is a force to be reckoned with in this part of town. He makes a mean lasagne. He's the reason why all the weirdos think that I'm easy prey. The bell rings again. The struggle continues. Another customer has entered the restaurant.

"Look at that piece of man hunk. Manami let's switch."

Kaori must be kidding if she thinks I'm going to do the dishes.

"No thanks. But I will pass your number if he's not much of a prick."

It's protocol to greet a customer and ask for their order. But right now I feel like I'm back in high school awkwardly gawking at the school's hottest guy. What is a guy like him doing in a place like this? I mean I like the money he's going to pay us but some things are just unnatural.

"Goo-good"

"Good afternoon…."

His eyes look at my name tag. Damn it universe. Of all the days I forsake my push up bra.

"Manami-chan."

His pearly whites are so blinding. And I'm exposed to their radiance. My face is prickling with heat.

"What would you like to order."

His right brow quirks up as he looks at the menu. I suppose he's never been to a place like this before.

"This is odd."

"Any problem sir."

"Yes."

"What is it? Do you need a refreshment first?"

"No. It's just that I don't see you on the menu. I'd like you sautéed if that's not too much to ask."

Noone has ever said that they wanted me for lunch before. I'm tongue tied. I'm confused. This hot man is flirting with me. Plain old Manami.

"Unfortunately I'm not on today's special. But I'm sure I'll be later on tonight."

His green eyes crease adorably.

"I'll be looking forward to it."

"For the mean time may I suggest beef curry and rice. It's one of the best dishes."

"Alright Manami-chan. I believe you"

This is the reason why the rich keep on getting richer. They swindle us with their hot pricy goods but I don't give a damn. Sucker me of every penny that I own. I don't care.

"So who's the hotty?"

"I don't know yet. It slipped my mind."

"This is why I wanted to be the waitress. Argh. Don't forget to give him my number."

Mystery hotty eats gracefully. It's not like I would expect any less.

"Shall I bring you the bill?"

"Not yet. I feel like having dessert."

"We've got a whole range of desserts that you'll like. We've got apple pie, chocolate cake, chocolate mousse and the chef can whip up a range of crepes."

"Is there anything that you made Manami-chan?"

"No. I don't think that you'll like it."

"Then bring me the bill. I'll patiently await my dessert."

Wow. Things escalated real quick. I have to hold it together.

"It's awkward that I still don't know your name."

"That was rude of me. Call me Ryu"

"Well Ryu-san. I'll catch you soon after work."

"What time do you get off?"

"At 6:30 p.m. That's when my shift ends."

"I'll see you then."

Life went on as usual when he left. It was just as I expected. It had all been a dream. But at 6:30 he was back to pick me up. And sadly we're at my old apartment. Luckily for me my contract doesn't end for another month. But it's no excuse for how dusty the place is. I'm more than embarrassed right now.

"I'm sorry about the state of apartment. I haven't been home for some time."

"Travelling? Or maybe you feel like it's too personal to talk about."

"No no no. You can say that I was travelling for some time. But I wasn't happy. But that didn't matter of course. And yet I didn't know how to help myself. Luckily for me a good friend gave me a helping hand. And tadah. Here I am. I hope I didn't bore you Ryu."

"Not in the least."

I dipped my finger into the cake batter. Ryu redirected the finger to his own mouth and tasted. I can still feel his tongue wrapped around my finger licking the batter off.

"Amazing. It tastes even better."

We sit at my kitchen counter drinking chocolate milk and eating blueberry muffins. We've been talking for a while now.

"I'm an entrepreneur so time is essentially my biggest asset. I do as I please."

"That's great. I wish I could be more like you."

Ryu is unique and awesome. Where was he all my life? He takes a bite of his muffin and watches me.

"It's just a theory but I'm willing to test my hypothesis."

"What is?"

Did this really happen? Ryu's lips and mine are currently engaging in a kiss. A girl has got to dream sometime right. My fingers grasp a bunch of his shirt. I need him closer to me. His lips are so soft. I hope mine are not badly chapped. Ryu's tongue enters my mouth. Gently massaging it. He's exploring my mouth again. Sucking and playfully nibbling at me. Naturally I do the same actions as him. Kissing has never been so divine. The bell rings signifying that the cake is done. Ryu pulls away.

"It tastes 10 times better when I taste it off you."

I think Ryu is my soul mate. I was about to pull out the cake when Ryu jumped me.

"Ryu-san. What the…!"

The oven glass shattered to the ground. Did someone just make an attempt on my life? I mean I ran away a few days ago but I'm hardly worth being named on a hit list.

"We should leave. My car is parked right out the front."

Speaking of bullets how did Ryu see that coming? I didn't sense a thing. Without him the maggots would be having a field day.

"Buckle up Manami-chan."

I buckle up and face him. I need to know.

"Ryu. Are you a hunter by chance?"

"Oh? I guess there's no point in pretending any longer. I'm already tired."

Ryu's face is changing. His brown hair is turning black and it seems to be growing longer. I shut my eyes to block out the sight before me. It's scene straight out of a horror movie.

"Does this answer your question useless creature?"

That voice. It can't be. When I open my eyes the last thing I see is a wide eyed Illumi reaching out his hand towards me.

 **A/N. Hello beautiful people. As most of you figured out Manami escaped and Killua helped her do it. That's a story for another time. Our heroine is quite the charmer ain't she? I'd love to write some more so keep on reading. I'll get more inspiration from your reviews. Enjoy. Ps. Your lovely author, VELVETSIN.**


	4. Chapter 4

To catch a Zoldyck

Chapter 4

Swirling opaque eyes stared at the unconscious body. His teeth gritted as they violently gnashed against each other. Nothing made him angrier than undisciplined hunters butting into his personal affairs. He had made it clear that Manami was his target and no one else was to interfere. And now he had to postpone her inevitable death because his final demand from her hadn't been met. A very annoyed Illumi left the car to vent his frustrations on the hired help.

The blacklist hunter's sweat dripped agonizingly slow. His employer had said that she was an ordinary girl with no abilities whatsoever. Simple enough right? Twenty-five million jenny. That was what the hit job was worth. For a simple task like the one he had that was an amazing deal. It wasn't easy to earn Jenny these days so any job would do. Eric had done some research on his target as well and he figured out that she was predictable. Much like a cat that always found its way home no matter what the circumstances were. He had disguised himself in a black cloak and taken position at the rooftop of the opposite building. Nothing was more tedious than waiting so he snacked on a sandwich whilst he waited for her to get into his shooting range. Eric was surprised to find that she had invited an attractive guest. The poor little thing didn't know what she had coming. The hunter almost felt bad for ending her life prematurely. Eric's finger positioned on the trigger ready to fire. His target's guest looked out the window. Directly at him. _That gaze_ reminded him of the eerie feeling he got whenever he visited his late father's grave. Arctic water was warm as compared to what he felt. Eric had a premonition of his death.

"Impossible. I can't sense any form of power from that guy. When you've been around for as long as I have you tend to hallucinate."

The moment an opening came up he took a shot.

"That's done."

He took out his crucifix and planted a soft kiss on its head. Eric looked through his scope to bid his target farewell. Instead of a dead body lying in a pool of blood, all that was there were shards of glass.

"That was a clear hit. No way she dodged it. Unless..."

Eric recalled the target's guest's gaze. The blacklist hunter's senses roared to life. Adrenaline pumping through his veins. This rush. The tremendous fear that inked his blood. How had he missed it? The blacklist hunter hurriedly packed his equipment and began his descent down the building.

"Raikotsu!"

The air shimmered as a silvery black nen beast materialized. Raikotsu's physical form resembled a sphinx, a legendary mythical creature. The humanoid creature's snout crinkled in annoyance. Yet with one paw forward and the other one slightly bent, the fearsome beast bowed its head.

"You summoned me Eric. How desperate is your situation?"

"There's no time to talk. We must flee immediately!"

Eric fastened his equipment bag and mounted the mighty beast. Raikotsu took flight into the night sky. He sighed a breath of relief. The hunter was about to kiss his rosary again when warm blood splattered on his face. Raikotsu's pained roar shook the quiet night calm. Eric's eyes widened as the recently one winged Raikotsu plummeted to the ground below. Roy enveloped them in his _**ten**_ to reduce the impact of the fall. The duo crashed onto the ground below.

"And here I thought that all cats landed on their feet. You disappointed me."

The blacklist hunter immediately sobered up from the nearly fatal crash. Left, right, back and front. His eyes left no stone unturned in his search for the disembodied voice.

"You must be weak little hunter if you still can't find me. Didn't your instructor ever teach you to gauge your opponent's strength against your own. In this case it's a no brainer. You're out of your league."

Eric gulped at the malevolent voice steadily feeding doubtful thoughts in the core of his mind. He shook his head violently.

"Raikotsu leave! I can take care of this amateur on my own. The spineless bastard doesn't have the nerve to show his face."

"But Eric. I can still fight."

"Thanks old friend but you need to recover first if you're going to be of any use to me. Don't let your pride cloud your judgement"

The sphinx nodded weakly before he vanished in a shimmer of light.

"Oh? This is bad. Do you want those to be your final words to that beast."

"I'm finally getting serious, you brat!"

"This won't do. Not at all. The beast plus yourself would have entertained me for quite some time. But now your meddling has cost me yet another opportunity to kill time. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Fight me like a real man."

Illumi stepped out of the shadows with his hand on his side. His wide eyes blinked slowly. The dark haired Zoldyck sighed.

"What a let-down."

With one graceful step Illumi's dark hair fanned past Eric. The blacklist hunter's mind was spinning. He felt broken, somehow. His blood was running icy.

"What did you… do to..m-me."

"I used this little trick I learnt when I was five. Extracting the victims heart without them even realizing what had happened. It's not my style but I didn't feel like sticking around much longer. You're boring and weak. I have more important matters to attend to."

Eric fell to his knees. Trembling hands grabbed a fistful of his shirt. _**His heart**_. Illumi placed a weakly thumping mass of flesh wrapped in cloth in front of Eric. The blacklist hunter feebly reached out for his heart.

"Ah. You'll be my first audience to a magic trick I recently learned."

Illumi extracted a silver needle from his pocket.

"Now you see it."

Illumi launched the silver needle into the heart. Instantly the heart disintegrated into thin air.

"Now you don't. I forgot to mention. I haven't figured out how to return things yet."

Eric collapsed to the ground. With his final breathe the hunter cursed the Zoldyck's eldest son to hell.

* * *

I smell daisies. The lingering smell of summer warmth. Mom used to take us out for picnics in the park. Back when our family was normal. Before they all left me behind. Remembering all that is painful but I still love daisies. They are my scent of happiness.

"Manami."

That empty voice. I know it so well.

"Wake up useless creature before I eradicate your whole family. Your grandparents already have one foot in the grave as it is. I'll give them a push."

I jolt awake almost bumping into Illumi. How long has he been here? Where am I? I can't see a thing without my glasses or contacts on. Illumi is just another blurry image to me.

"Master Illumi?"

The room is so dimly lit I can only make out a few things. This is not my bedroom. This bed is too big and comfortable. Don't tell me.

"Where am I?"

"You're home Manami. Home is where the Zoldyck estate lies. Aren't you glad?"

Is that a trick question or a sick joke. But if Illumi says so himself then I'm back to where I started.

"Master Illumi forgive me. I'm not worthy to serve you."

I can't even make my plan of escape. Without my eyesight I'm as good as dead. I might as well as prolong my life using any means necessary. I can swallow my pride and grovel for a bit longer.

"No way. I'm afraid I can't do that. You've worn out my patience."

"I'll wash your hair Master Illumi. Anything."

Seriously. That was the best offer I could make? What is wrong with me. Never mind what I said. What is up with this silence? I can feel his eyes on me. Somehow I can tell like I've got an Illumi detecting device embedded in me.

"You seem to be good with your hands. I might as well use you for what you're worth. Or rather the only thing other than trouble that you're good for."

"How do you know that I'm good with my hands. I don't recall doing anything for you."

"Manami. Don't state the obvious. I know that you are useless and you reminding me is not flattering. Regardless I'll explain what I mean. A few days ago you managed to run away all thanks to Kil. What you were thinking behaving so recklessly."

How ironic. A professional killer telling me that I was being irresponsible for running away from a house of potential murderers. This house makes me feel like I'm stuck in a Pac-man game. Every corner has a potential murderer. I always had to keep my fingers crossed. Knowing my luck I'd run into one of them in berserk mode.

"I don't know what you mean. Killua offered to help me out and he was friendly towards me."

"Killua was a _stranger_. A person you only met for a few seconds and you completely let your guard down. What if Killua felt like remembering his days as an assassin? He could have easily ended your life Manami. Just as I was about to do now. Never mention that vile word you call 'friendship' in my presence Manami."

Illumi is pissed off. From what Killua told me I gathered that his big brother definitely hated the idea of Killua leaving the family business. In fact none of them were pleased. The teenage boy laughed his ass off when I told him about my current situation. His choice words were that ** _"Your life sucks balls. Big brother Illumi will massacre you in no time at all. I might as well as take you away from this place."_**

"Of course Master Illumi. If it bothers you so much."

The bed just dipped. In the darkness the only things I can make out is the door. Illumi couldn't have. Turning to face him isn't what I wanted either. But I can't look away either. He might take an offensive.

"Manami, if anyone else had said what you just said I would have ended their miserable lives."

"Why did you stop then?"

My heart is beating so fast. He can probably hear it too.

"I need you right now."

There's something incredibly wrong with this picture. Illumi just said that he needed me.

"I don't know what to say Master Illumi."

"I didn't ask for your opinion now, did I? Don't go assuming that your say really means anything. It's not every day that I recycle garbage but I've made an exception in your case."

There's the Illumi that I know. He almost scared me to death when he said something sentimental.

"I'm leaving tomorrow Manami so I'd like that hair wash today."

"Of course. But I can't see without my glasses or my contacts."

"I know that. I don't know what mother was thinking delivering a blind bat to my doorstep. Thankfully your genes are so simplistic that they can easily be overwritten. Assassins depend on all five senses to carry out a mission. Weakness of any kind is unacceptable."

Mother and father. If I continue living in the Zoldyck residence my self-esteem is going to grow extinct. Illumi is always reminding me of everything that's wrong with me. I mean I know that I'm no supermodel but I'm still human. My heart still bleeds with every insult he spits to my face. But that doesn't mean that I'll let him walk all over me. Assassin or not. I can already see the markings on my grave's headstone. _**'Here lies Manami. The foolish girl who thought she could talk back to a Zoldyck and live. Now that we know the results of what she did. Try not to repeat the past.'**_

"Well I don't want to be with you either. **Heck!** That's why I ran away in the first place. But remember one thing _**Illumi**_. You're the one who dragged me back here. What excuse do you have for keeping someone as worthless as me around?"

The tips of his claws are pricking my skin.

"Remember your place Manami. Lest you forfeit your life. Always refer to me as Master Illumi."

His nails gently scrape the nape of my neck. I don't know what he's thinking when I can barely make out his face in this darkness. Illumi's hands are as cold and distant as he is. A contrast to my boiling blood.

"You're not as worthless as I initially thought you were."

Illumi and I have kissed before. Back at my apartment when he was pretending to be Ryu. But he has never kissed me as himself. Until now. Even as I feel his long hair brushing against my cheek I can't believe what is happening. I want to hate him. Bite him. Even punch him in the face for once but I don't. Why do I feel relieved? And somewhat happy. This man treated me poorly and constantly belittled me just because I am a commoner with a layman's view of the world of assassin's and hunters. My looks didn't help my situation. And yet I forget about every wrong he has done to me after a kiss. His hands are still cool and surgical. Distant as always. But I want to know him for him. Psychopath or not I want to stay by his side or a little longer. Call me crazy. But that's my choice. Stockholm's syndrome is quite the potent little sucker. And here I am willingly submitting to his touch. I'll lend him my warmth for a little longer. He doesn't make it easy to get close to him but I'll try for a little 's painful. Holding his hand is my mistake. His claws dug into the palm of my hand. But it's okay. Wounds always heal with time. This is the small price I have to pay to lend him my warmth for a little while.

 **A/N. Hi guys. My schedule has been packed but I finally managed to write something. Illumi is at odd's with himself in this chapter. And Manami has returned to the Zoldyck estate. That's only half of it. The beginning of her life in the zoldyck estate. Keep on reading to find out what happens next. Your author, VELVETSIN. -('^')-**


	5. Chapter 5

To Catch a Zoldyck

Chapter 5

The moon's light hardly shines my path tonight. Dark clouds obscure the light from the night skies reigning beauty. The rain is relentless as it viciously pummels against the screens of my glasses. Darn it! Why didn't I listen to my hunch and wear my contacts instead? Numbness and cold assault my entire being. I can hardly feel my fingers and toes at this point. But he keeps a hawk's eye on me from under his umbrella as he proceeds with my training. My ' _ **mentor**_ ' can't stand getting his hair wet but I have to suck it up because I'm using up his free time. I don't believe that I ever asked him to train me!

"Manami. You're scowling again."

Why does he like stating the obvious? I'm a sane human being who desires normalcy for a change. A warm bed and food would be nice Illumi. But of course I'm pissed. I'm cold, hungry, wet and I seriously need to use the bathroom. My clothes are clinging to my body like a second skin. If Illumi wanted to see me strip so badly he could have just asked me. Then I'd spit the giant ' _pervert_ ' insult to his face before walking away with my chest puffed up.

"I apologise Master Illumi. I'll try my best to hide what I'm feeling inside."

Illumi cock's his head to the side.

"Feeling Manami?"

Lightning illuminates the gloomy vengeful sky. Illumi's wide eyes are staring at me ever so spitefully. I triggered another land mine. I should learn to keep my mouth shut.

"An assassin is immune to such trivial human plights you call feelings. Feelings are what make you weak. Those ridiculous emotions that fool you into letting your enemies live for another day. Listen and listen well useless creature. Feelings will warranty your death."

The thunder roars horrifically. Can Illumi control the elements? And how did I end up on the ground?

"Get up. No self-respecting member of the Zoldyck family sits on dirt."

"I slipped Master Illumi."

"Colour me surprised. You're always clumsy Manami. You don't have the makings of an assassin."

Forgive me for not being a natural born killer Illumi. Not all of us learnt how to shoot shuriken and kunai knives in our diapers.

"Again! I'll make the target move faster this time. If you miss it, you'll spend the night in my room playing dodge the needle. You are well aware of how very dear that game is to me."

Quite frankly I'm too familiar with that game and I'd rather not participate in it again. The walls cracked wherever the needles pierced them. My body is mortal and I'm not self-regenerating. I'm not a needle cushion. Risking it with pneumonia is better than battling out with him. All I have to do is stick the target with my kunai knife. Then my training will be over. _Concentrate Manami_. You can do this. I lock in on my target, aim and fire. Seeing the blade gliding through the air and stabbing the target in the chest brings me a sense of elation. That is until the target groans. Puddles of blood form at its feet.

"What the?! That's a real person?"

"Not at all. Just accurate auditory and visual effects."

"That's a relief."

"Ooops. I forgot to mention that I lied. You just stabbed a man in the heart Manami. How does your first kill feel?"

My stomach regurgitates bile. I killed a man. Does this classify me as a murderer too? My knees are so weak. I can't find the will power to rise to my feet again.

"The trespasser was snooping around the Zoldyck estate taking photos. I'm unsure of how he easily evaded Mike. The dog was probably suffering from indigestion when the trespasser invaded the estate. It happens when he consumes more than ten humans in a week. All the clothes and accessories block his digestive tract."

A dog that eats people?! What kind of a place is this? Why can't I stop shaking? _I feel so dirty_. _**Blood**_. _I see blood all over my hands. Staining my clothes_. I murdered somebody today all for the sake of target practise.

"Stop overreacting. He was going to die by my hand eventually. I hope you're not pitying his pathetic little life. If so. I might just send you off to were you just sent him."

Damn Illumi! I just killed a man and that is all you have to say. My hands are trembling so hard . What have I done? How can I live my life knowing full well that I ended someone elses? The wind is howling eerily. I can sense the sorrow in its anguished cries.

"Kill me Illumi. I can't live another day knowing full well what I have done. My conscience won't allow me to"

 ** _This feeling_**. Illumi's hair is floating around him. There's such a malicious presence swallowing me. It's so suffocating that I can hardly breathe. I can't.. I can't breathe. An invisible hand must be choking me. My throat is being constricted. Covering my nose doesn't solve anything.

"Ma-ster Illumi.."

"You dare make a request of me when you have brought me nothing but trouble! I'm certain that you'll be an even greater nuisance after I end your life. Know your place Manami!"

The ominous presence instantly vanishes almost as if it was never there. _**Air**_. I greedily suck it in with the intention of filling up my lungs to the point of bursting. Illumi rakes his recently disarrayed hair back. His gaze couldn't be any colder.

"You're spending your night in the dungeon. Gotoh will escort you to your cell."

Dungeon? I've never been in a prison cell before but a dungeon? So much for keeping a clean record.

"Take the opportunity to reflect on what you've done."

With a show of lightning Illumi disappears as soon as the lightning vanishes. Not too long after the head butler appears. He looks at me disdainfully before he bows his head in courtesy.

"Miss Accord. I have prepared your room in the Zoldyck family's esteemed punishment dungeon. One of the caterers there will take you into his care."

Punishment dungeon? Don't tell me that I'm going to be tortured to death!

* * *

Silva meditated on his futon. With the recent events meditation wouldn't be enough to quell his inner chi. _**What he needed was to slaughter a whole village of rival assassins**_. A knock came on his door. Silver cat eyes snapped open.

"Enter."

His oldest son walked in as quietly as ever. Illumi's face looked deadpan. As void of emotion as always. Silva groaned.

"You know that I meditate at this hour, son. Why did you chose to disturb me?"

"Why did you insist that I take this woman father? She is nothing short of a thorn in my side."

Illumi always went straight to the point. He didn't like wasting time on pointless banter.

"Illumi. Did you know that your mother and I had an arranged marriage? I didn't know what to expect. Heck I was even younger than you are now. But I went through with it because I trusted my father's judgement. And here we are now."

"I understand your logic father but mother was also a trained assassin. So it was bound to be successful."

"And yet you've killed all the competent assassins we selected to continue the family bloodline except for her."

Illumi's eyebrows rose up a notch.

"I didn't sense any malice from her."

"Even so you've killed other people for way less and you still want to defend your actions."

"Yes."

"Just last night I was certain that you were going to kill her but you stopped yourself. Overexposure to your nen can easily snuff out a normal human-being's life but yet you chose to let her live."

"Time is of the essence father and I simply don't wish to start this tedious process all over again."

"I'll offer you a deal Illumi. I have an old friend who owes me a favour and his daughter happens to be a skilled assassin."

"I like where this is going. Continue."

"I can arrange something for the two of you but Manami will have to be disposed of. I'll erase her memories and she'll return to her normal life."

"She'll forget all about me?"

"Quite frankly. All I need from you is an answer."

* * *

The sea gulls. The salty smell of the sea. Summer is almost at its end but I don't have a recollection of what happened all this time. My old employer found me battered and bruised at the entrance of his restaurant and rushed me to the ER. There the doctor patched me up and diagnosed me with amnesia. The jackpot question is where have I been for the last three months. I don't have the slightest clue. But if it was bad enough for me to block it out of my mind then I probably shouldn't try to remember it. My old landlord wants me to pay for the damages to my apartment and the police need my statement for a murder investigation. I can't help either as I neither money nor information. Chef Vaughn allowed me to work in his restaurant after the worst of my injuries healed. But he doesn't allow me to serve the customers. Only the simpler tasks like baking the pastries and disposing of the trash. And I was doing the latter when I found Kaori making out with the delivery boy from the next restaurant. **Shit**! She just saw me. _I know that she did_. That's why she squeezed his butt like that. _Just for my entertainment_. When their lips parted Kaori sighed.

"Don't be a stranger Kris."

"Tonight then Kaori?"

"My place. I can't risk perverts watching us."

Pervert? No way she's talking about me. It's only then Kris notices that I'm standing in the doorway.

"Oh hey Manami. I didn't see you there."

"Hi Kris. I didn't want to disturb the two of you so I tried to be as discrete as possible."

Kris put on his helmet and got onto his bike.

"Thanks for the almond cookies. I'm glad that you remembered that they are my favourite."

With that note he left. Kaori fished a pack of cigarettes from her pocket and stuck one in her mouth. She spared me a deadly glance with her smoky eyes before proceeding to puff out a stream of smoke.

"Why did you come back? Did he throw you out or something? By the state you returned in I can tell that he got sick of you too."

"Who are you talking about?"

"To be honest I don't care much for the amnesia crap you're selling to everyone to stop them from asking you questions. I knew that you couldn't handle him. Men of his calibre are more up my alley. It's no surprise that he got bored of you."

This is the first time I'm hearing about this strange man who I supposedly dated. Nobody else has ever mentioned anything about him.

"Do you remember what he looked like?"

Kaori was a second away from slapping me when a crimson haired man caught her hand mid-air.

"Let me go asshole!"

"Oh my. Such a foul little mouth. Hmmmmm."

This stranger is different. There's something dangerous about him. He focuses on me from the corner of his eye. His mouth twists into a Cheshire grin.

"Aren't you the cutie pie. I can't have flies spoiling you before the time is right. _Shoo_ away now little fly."

"Don't mess with me asshole. Who the fuck are you calling a fly?!"

"So annoying. I do hate loud women. They're nothing but unattractive. _Very ugly_."

Kaori snatched her hand from his grasp.

"Don't touch me again weirdo!"

Kaori slammed the back door. Thanks a lot Kaori! In your blind rage you just sealed away my only entry into the restaurant. I nervously turn to the strange man who just spared me from the thunderclap from hell.

"I feel like a Bon bon this evening. Make it _**sweeeet**_."

Whatever you say Mr.

"Quick question. Who are you and where did you come from?"

"Think of me as your guardian angel _hnnn_. If I'd acted a second too late things definitely would've gotten…. _ **messy**_. I like it when things get messy but I prefer it at _the climaaax_. _**Uhmmmmn!**_ It's disappointing when the climax comes prematurely. So here I am."

My face is so hot right now. His hand cups my cheek. His thumb strokes my freckles.

"Looking at you closely. If I get rid of these hideous glasses, you do look cute. More like a fragile little porcelain doll. Any man in his right mind would be smitten."

He has naughty glint in his eyes. I don't like where this is going.

"This is getting weird and fast."

"Hmmm. The only thing you'll be getting tonight is Hisoka _sweetheart_."

Something whistles past Hisoka's ear. He slyly looks at the rooftop of the building opposite us.

"It seems that I've overstayed my welcome _ma cherie_. I'll grab that Bon bon when nobody else is around."

His rosy lips pressed a soft kiss on the back of my hand.

"Until we meet again."

 _ **Hisoka**_. The mysterious man who has my heart banging against my ribcage for all the wrong reasons. There's this itching feeling at the back of my mind that he also knows something that I don't.

* * *

"You've crossed the line Hisoka."

The magician crooned as he watched his counterpart fume.

"I've never been good with rules. It's my strong belief that all rules are meant to be broken. My question is why are you so attached to that girl? All I want to do is mess with her now in the name of fun."

The long haired assassin slammed Hisoka against the wall. His hair flew around him wildly around him. Hisoka smirked.

"Her memory slate has been wiped clean. She has no recollection of what took place in the past three months. Then why are you constantly watching her."

Illumi calmed down as he figured out the reason why he checked up on her so often. The magician's brow lifted.

"Ah. That's because _**I**_ remember. She's tied to the Zoldyck family now so I have to make sure that she doesn't recall anything."

"You could have sent your henchmen to do this job but instead you come here on your own Illumi. What's your excuse?"

"I don't have an excuse. Every time I drop by I purchase my favourite chocolate cake."

Hisoka sighed as Illumi dropped his hold on him. Illumi was more clueless than he gave him credit for.

"Then you sit in the corner and watch her like a creep as you eat your cake."

" _ **Exactly**_. Is there a problem with that?"

Hisoka shook his head regrettably.

"Nothing at all. She probably labelled you as a lunatic."

Hisoka closed his eyes when he felt his blood lust spike. He shouldn't have talked to the useless mouthy girl. She got him excited for a moment.

"Illumi. Since you're no longer attached to that girl I'm going to take her. She smells _mmmm_ delectable. I could just eat her up."

"Shut up Hisoka. Stop talking nonsense."

"If you're going to act like the protective boring older brother at least let me sneak a peek at her knickers once Ill.."

The magician spat out his blood after Illumi's lethal left hook hit him. He hadn't been expecting the Zodyck's oldest son to lash out so quickly. Seeing his own blood splattered on the gritty concrete excited him further. He wouldn't be able to stop himself from fighting now.

"I wasn't used to seeing my blood anymore. Especially on such unholy grounds. Fight me Illumi. If I win I get to keep her as my precious little toy. But if you win you can have her instead."

Hisoka sang out the last part.

"I don't need her. But I don't want you to have her either. We always knew that the day would come when we had to fight. But it never crossed my mind that it would be over a useless creature such as Manami."

"Manami. So that's her name. Let's stop this useless fight. Why would I throw away my life knowing very well that I can't win against you? _All I needed was her name_."

"Hmm? You tricked me again."

Illumi stared at his companion with hooded eyes.

"I'll be leaving now Illumi. I have an errand to run."

On that note the cheeky magician vanished. Illumi descended from the building to the ground below. The restaurants ' _ **open**_ ' sign assaulted his eyes. All he had to do was cross the road and he'd be next to her. The one person who made him feel an onslaught of chaotic feelings. The only person he was unable to kill. Manami Acord. Illumi loved his family. He'd do anything if it meant protecting their existence. But Manami wasn't tied to him by blood. What was she to him that she made him act so recklessly? Illumi walked forward, towards the unexpected. The open sign switched off. Illumi froze in his steps. What had gotten into him? He was about to walk away when a blonde girl stepped out. She pulled a heavy chain around the restaurant door handles and put the padlock in place. Illumi stared at the bandages wrapped around her fragile hands. He had done that to her. Brown eyes gazed at him.

"I'm sorry sir. We just closed."

"Should I break in then?"

"I've met a lot of eccentric people today. What did I do to earn this? Did I win the ' _ **crazies**_ ' prize or something?"

She truly did no remember. He was the only one burdened with the past. If he killed her would he be himself again? Illumi reached for a needle in his pocket.

"Chef Vaughn is really strict about closing hours but I'll make you a cup of coffee. It'll be our little secret."

Manami pulled off the chain and snuck him inside. Illumi felt the warmth slipping from her bandaged hand into his wrist. His heart fluttered unusually. Manami always made his body alien to him.

"Manami."

He called her name quietly and distantly. But Manami heard him. She froze mid step and whipped her head around to face him.

"How do you know my name?"

Even though she was certain that they'd never met before his voice didn't sound unfamiliar.

"I'm the one who cast you away. Then why am I suffering the most? This is what I despise about being human the most. Those fleeting feelings that you cling to are the bane of our existence. I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance."

"Are you speaking in riddles sir? Or maybe you had too much to drink. Not to worry. I can fix you up a strong cup of coffee. Just walked out of a bad relationship sir?"

"Relationship? Something like that. It was more of a business deal than a relationship."

"But you ended up loving her huh."

"Love?"

The acidity dripping raw from Illumi's voice shook Manami. She set a cup of coffee and a slice of cake in front of him. His wide eyes eyed Manami menacingly.

"Don't you ever use that vile word in my presence again."

"There's nothing vile about it! Loving is what makes all of us human to begin with. It's what differentiates us from wild beasts that only slaughter what they don't devour."

"Had I known your true thoughts would I have ever rapidly declined from grace? Who is to say."

Manami sat down across him. Like the girl she was she couldn't help giggling. He was handsome. Illumi who never missed anything grinned back at her.

"Are you attracted to me."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes. I'm willing to strike a proposal with you."

"I'm listening."

"Rather than falling from grace. I'll simply turn you into my wife. There's no rule in the assassin's book that says that I can't love my wife."

"Say what? That's moving too fast even by my standards."

Manami stood up from her seat and began closing up. Illumi sipped his coffee boredly. When he was done Manami collected his cup and plate.

"It was a mistake on my behalf for behaving so immaturely. You are obviously joking."

"I'd never joke about something like that. Wedding vows aren't to be taken so lightly. Or else you face execution."

Illumi's hands gripped her waist. The cup and plate crashed to the ground, shattering into a thousand pieces. Manami was too alarmed to even move. The dark haired assassin sat her down on the table. He easily towered her.

"I've longed to hold you like this. To smell the scent of sugar from your skin. Manami. _My Manami_."

Illumi's slick tongue trailed up her neck and he sucked on her earlobe. Manami gulped she felt himself press himself flush against her. His hard on pressed against her inner thigh.

"I'd never been averse to the idea of letting you go after you had served your purpose."

Illumi's teeth teasingly grazed her collarbone.

"But you changed my mind. The thought of another man touching what's mine is nothing short of blasphemy. Wouldn't you agree Manami?"

"I'm not the one you seek. Please let me go."

"Never. I'm not repeating the same mistake twice. It took me some time to understand this conundrum myself. The future of the Zoldyck family now rests on your shoulders Manami."

"Now you're talking bullshit. How did I wind up mixing myself with the Zoldycks?"

"Bad luck perhaps. But it was your lucky day. You got to meet Illumi Zoldyck in person."

"Illumi? Illu…"

The desire to be close to her overwhelmed the Zoldyck's oldest son. He ravenously ravaged her mouth with the intensity of a starved lion. His hands slid under her shirt in a bid to get as close to her as physically possible. The blonde maiden trembled under his touch. Her breathing rapid and short lived from the moment he had broken their kiss.

"I'll take you right here and now. It seems I can't wait any longer."

"If you're going to do make love to me the least you could do is do it on a comfortable bed. I don't want my first time to be on a restaurant table"

Illumi planted a tender kiss on her cheek.

"I can arrange that Manami."

* * *

Argh! My body feels like lead. Did I go to a monster truck derby and get myself run over? Forget that. My head is pounding. I'd kill for a glass of water. I turn around to reach for my lamp stand when I face Illumi. What is Illumi doing in my bed? Wait a second. But this is his room. Wasn't I in the dungeons yesterday? The torturer was having a ball with me. He told me himself with his foul breath that he was pleased to tear new flesh. And my wounds…have disappeared. The glint of light on my left hand evokes my curiosity. What did he do to me this time? _**Oh no**_. _**This must be a joke**_. _**It has to be**_. My ring finger has an actual wedding ring. It can't be?! Illumi's hands don't seem to have the mini cuffs. My fears were just overrated. I probably picked up the trinket somewhere.

" _Manami Zoldyck_ has a nice ring to it."

"What did you just say?"

Large black eyes blink once in my direction.

"Were you looking for this Manami? If you're going to behave like a gorilla in a frenzy do try to do so subtly."

My mentor lifts something from his chest. Illumi has a golden band attached to his necklace. I'm imagining things.

"You're married to me now _Ma-na-mi_."

 **A/N. Hi there dear readers. The long awaited chapter is finally here. I had to take a break from writing weekly because school just started but I'm back with a new chapter. For those wonderful reviews that motivated me to find the strength to come up with this chapter, I thank you. For loyally reading my story and feeding my little ego, (cough cough) I thank you as well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Gon and Killua will be making their debut in my story soon so stay tuned. Do you guys want a Nanika feature or just Alluka? Let me know. I love hearing your thoughts. And it has been a fun journey writing this book so far. Keep on dropping those reviews. They always make my day extra special and fuel up my writing juices. I love you guys so much. Your Author VELVETSIN. Ps I'd like to thank _Allie, Woofie-chan, Maryam Clarus and Reader-chan for dropping me those awesome reviews._ You gave me the motivation to continue writing. Your author loves all of my loyal readers. May your strongest desires become a reality. -('3')-**


	6. Chapter 6

**To Catch a Zoldyck**

 **Chapter 6**

Specs of light bled through the curtains. The day was almost at its end. The sun would set and rise again at dawn. A new day would begin burdened with yesterday's worries. It was debilitating for the young woman to hear her worst fears confirmed. In a world were hunters and assassins ruled she had found herself caught up in all the chaos. And now there was no opportunity for her to return to her mundane life. What was going to happen to her? What would become of her grandparents? Manami's skin crawled as she futilely backed away. The bed springs precariously creaked. Her rejection of him silently echoed in the dimly lit room The predacious satisfied glimmer in Illumi's eye was unmistakable. Her obvious fear did wonders for Illumi's health. Just to dominate her he inched closer to her on purpose, completely discarding any illusion she had of having her own personal space. Strands of thick ebony hair formed a curtain around them separating them from the rest of the world. Illumi didn't want to share her with the rest of the world. _**Not then. Not ever**_. He levelled his gaze with her. Dark empty saucers stared unwaveringly picking through her thoughts.

"Why do you flee from me _**Manami**_? Who permitted you to back away from the man you married? I certainly didn't issue the order. _**Did I**_?"

"No master Illumi. I'm just in shock is all. Of all the nightmares I can't wake up from it just had to be the one in which I married you. _Hahaha_. I still can't believe it."

Seeing Illumi's bored expression made her realize that her situation was a far cry from being a joke. He didn't see the humour in it. Thin eyebrows twitched in a nuance of annoyance.

"Remember Manami. You're the one who requested for this betrothal to begin with. _**Twice**_. Twice you had the audacity to issue a request from me. Such foolishness."

The blonde woman's eyebrows furrowed in frustration and confusion. Displeasure marred her features. This fascinated Illumi who rarely saw this side of her. Blunt nails dug into the palm of her hand so deeply that Illumi scented blood.

"You're lying to me master Illumi."

" _I'm a liar_? Human beings can't help but point the finger at someone else. You're no exception. You find it easier to live with yourself that way. Don't you Manami?"

"It's not like that. Marriage is sacred master Illumi. Yes, I did say that I wanted to get married once. But _never_ … never did I say that I wanted to marry you. "

Illumi's eyes dangerously swelled as her choice words sunk in. When Manami had been in her unstable mental state she had suggested that they exchange nuptial vows because the thought of engaging in premarital sex made her even more mentally unsound. Seeing no other way around the trap Illumi begrudging granted her desire. And now she was treating him like the malevolent villain for granting _her_ wish. He was beyond mad in fact he was seething with fury. Dark whisps of aura began violently winding around him. Manami's skin grew paler. Illumi was appalled by her audacity. Deadly, talon like nails ripped the bedsheets leaving shreds of cloth in their wake. Manami gulped. Fighting her fears her gentle quavering hand caressed his. Only then did Illumi's anger subside. Opaque black eyes glared at her without any remorse. The woman he had chosen to be his wife was going to be his downfall. Before her Illumi had been the perfect assassin. He executed his missions with precision and finesse. Enemy forces trembled at the mention of the Zoldyck name. After all he was unable to comprehend mercy and love. Which is why he was the perfect assassin. He executed his duties without remorse. Only cold logic and profit controlled his judgement. Until the day fate decided to mock him. By crossing his paths with a mundane human girl. His fingers itched to snuff her fragile life out but if he did what would fill the emptiness that her absence left behind? Manami Acord was the only person he could never kill. She was his weakest point, a blindspot that very few people were aware of. If the truth were to come to life, hunter's from all over the world would try to take advantage of it. But even so he took care to guard his only weakness. How had he allowed himself to fall for such a plain human girl. Before he had realized it she slowly began pulling on his strings unknowingly, like a blind puppertier. Not knowing what she was doing or how much power she had over him. Manami had led him astray.

( **FLASHBACK** )

When Illumi had agreed to his father's offer he had done it with the future of the Zoldyck's in mind. It was inevitable for the hunter's association and the Zoldyck family to clash horns considering that Illumi had wiped out a staggering tenth of the hunter associations certified hunters. All thanks to Killua trying to save his friend Gon. But something good came out of the ordeal. He learnt the ultimate secret to controlling Alluka's unpredictable power. But now they had to increase their forces. As expected of the responsible oldest son. The needs of the Zoldyck family were always met first. On that note Manami's memories were erased and she was sent back to the city. Illumi was overjoyed to be relieved of her. He needed someone mature and reasonable, not a girl who had barely grown out of her teenage years. And so Manami was out of the picture.A few days passed and as Illumi was passing through the garden he heard laughter as pleasant as bells. He followed the beautiful sound out of sheer curiosity. He found his mother sharing a cup of tea with an attractive woman. Illumi had never seen her face around before. The red eye dot bounced in his direction.

"Welcome back son. I believe that you completed your mission well."

"Yes mother. Who is the stranger with you?"

"Excuse my son. Illumi this is Anne Ayabe. From the Ayabe family. She is to be your bride."

Illumi professionally examined her. There was nothing abhorring about her. Anne was a brunette with sparkling blue eyes. Her physique was petite and well proportioned. And she was graceful. The polar opposite of Manami.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Illumi-sama."

She was more than qualified to continue the family bloodline.

* * *

"My my. This must be the quiet after the storm. Hnnnn. Correct me if I'm wrong but you seemed to be going through a rather unpleasant phase in your life."

Hisoka commented whimsically.

"I don't understand what you mean Hisoka."

"Until today you were a walking ticking time bomb."

Illumi shrugged.

"Can't say."

"Did the relationship go south after that? Who dumped who? Hnnnn?"

"Nothing happened Hisoka. Stop asking unimportant things. It's a waste of your breath and my time."

"I miss the turbulent you. Reminds me of how Gon get's when he frustrated and he can't get what he wants. _Ohhhhhhh_! You were so _vibrant_."

Illumi's eyebrow hitched a note. Turbulent? Had his regression been that great? Manami was to blame for everything. She had defiled him hence he couldn't let her walk away scotch free. That moment he decided to pay her a visit. A check-up was in order.

The dark haired male observed the restaurant from afar. How long had it been since he had seen Manami's face? A week at most. Not that it mattered much. Using his nen abilities he transformed himself into one of his disguises. A newly transformed Illumi walked into the restaurant. Oddly enough the restaurant felt warm. Just like the unusual warmth that he felt in the Zoldyck mansion when she was present. But yet again the restaurant was almost fully packed. Miraculously he found an empty table and sat down. His eyes instinctively searched for his troublesome ex-servant.

"What can I get for you, sir? "

Illumi read her name badge. 'Kaori'.

"Kaori. Where is the other waitress? I want _her_ to serve me. Be on your way."

Kaori forced a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm the only waitress who can serve you. Our other waitress has been assigned to the kitchen duties."

"She has? Tell me Kaori. Who is the patisserie chef in this restaurant?"

"Chef Vaughn usually does the pastries but he recently allowed Manami to do the pastries. I'm kinda jealous of her talent. Ever since she took control of pastries we've never had a shortage of customers."

People were clamouring to have Manami's pastries. The one thing that solely belonged to him was being shared with the rest of the world. The Zoldyck felt annoyed.

"Give it to me."

The waitress's cheeks reddened.

"What do you want?"

"Every pastry in this shop. All of them belong to me."

"Right away sir."

Kaori rushed to the counter.

"Manami."

The docile blonde girl hurriedly made her way to the serving counter.

"What is it?"

"Package all the pastries that you made. There's this crazy rich guy who feels like throwing around his money bags."

Manami's heart skipped a beat. It was heart-warming to have a complete stranger seeing the amount of effort she put into her work.

"Right away. I'm so happy."

Kaori snorted.

"I know that you can't teach an old dog new tricks but this is ridiculous."

"What are you going on about?"

"Aren't you tired of giving me grief Manami. Just stop trying to be somebody you're not for once. Get a life. Stop opening up your legs every time a guy says that he likes your baking."

Illumi froze as he processed what he had heard several times. Manami had been seeing a man in his absence? The dark aura around the Zoldyck lingered in the air dangerously slow like a thick and heavy miasma. Manami and another man? His gut burned hotter than the seven pits of hell.

"You're wrong Kaori. I'm not a skank like you. I happen to actually want to keep my chastity until the day I finally walk down the aisle."

Kaori laughed smugly.

"Good riddens. I was almost worried for a second that there was a guy on this planet who actually found you attractive."

The haughty waitress walked away. Manami sighed and turned her back to the counter.

"Of course he's out there. Even someone like me can get a decent guy."

Illumi's wrath boiled over as he heard the words roll off her tongue like a gentle whisper. Lulling his anger. The assassin was relieved that she had not in fact been with another man.

* * *

"Get up on your feet Kalluto! Attack me once again son like you have the intention to kill! There's no time to be half-hearted during a real battle."

Kalluto's fan sharply sliced through the air missing his father's nose by an inch. The second swing was halted by a pair of needles pinning the youngest son's yukata to the walls.

"Big brother!? Why did you do that?"

Illumi ignored the youngest sibling as he turned to his father.

"Father. We need to talk."

"Clearly we do. It's uncharacteristic of you to interrupt training sessions like this. Follow me to my room Illumi. And Kalluto reflect on your mistake. The enemy can always send reinforcements. It's your duty to detect their aura's before they get you first."

The muscular platinum blonde sat on his futon and shut his eyes.

"What has gotten you riled up this time son?"

Illumi slowly closed his eyes.

"I'm at crossroads father."

Silva's silver cat eyes watched his eldest son curiously. His ever decisive son had admitted defeat to something for the first time in his life.

"I'm all ears. Let your old man know what you're thinking."

"It's in the family's best interest if I took in Anne Ayabe as my bride. She's a skilled assassin and an adept strategist. She is exactly what I need. But I can't stop thinking about Manami. Thoughts about that wretched woman have been plaguing my mind ever since she left the estate."

"This is an unexpected turn of events. How often do you think of Manami?"

"Most of the time. That woman doesn't possess any nen abilities so what did she do to me father?"

Illumi felt a gentle poke in his ribs.

"Think more open mindedly son. Your heart is trying to tell you something. The secret that will define your life. The greatest secret of them all. And besides I had a feeling that something like this would happen. Manami's current condition is reversible and Anne can be sent back to her home without any problem. Don't worry yourself son."

"Father how did you know what was going through my mind?"

"Have more faith in me son. I raised you didn't I? Just don't tell your mother that I orchestrated the whole thing."

( **END FLASHBLACK** )

Illumi casually sweeps back his disarrayed locks of ebony black hair. A hint of a smug smirk shadows the corners of his lips.

"You're my wife Manami. Don't you find the knowledge satisfying? Countless lives were sacrificed for you to be in the position you are now. Enjoy it."

What kind of sick pleasure am I supposed to take from knowing that I married a deranged assassin. Manami Accord. Aged 19. Correction. My mistake. Manami Zoldyck. Wife of Illumi Zoldyck. Currently trapped in a marriage of convenience which pretty much kicks me in the shin. Every aspect of this relationship is inconvenient for me. It was my wish to walk with him, to know him. I wanted to experience something special with Illumi and let him trust him. But in the end all I managed to do was to encourage his devious ploys. The band on my finger is evidence of my incompetence.

"You can't love me, right?"

"I can."

His reply is distant and emotionless but he didn't deny it. What is this warmth I feel inside my chest?

"Then master Illumi. Do you.. do you love me."

Illumi sighs as he lazily cocks his head to the side.

"You're a poor judge of character Manami. I despise you more than anything in this world. But as the saying goes keep your enemies close. Unfortunately, you're an enemy I can't dispose of so I decided to use you to cater to my own needs. What I do regret not doing this sooner. It would have saved me a lot of trouble."

There he goes again telling me that I'm nothing but a thorn in his side. If I'm such a problem, then why doesn't he just let me go.

' ** _My Manami.'_**

My head has been killing me. Like something is dying to pry out of my skull. Fragments of memories that I had no idea I had are surfacing. Illumi looks at me suspiciously. He probably picked up on my accelerated heart rate. Should I or shouldn't I rub my newly found knowledge in his face. The voice of reason said that I was walking on shaky grounds but I needed to have the upper hand this time. I grab my glasses and jumped off the bed.

"I might be an ordinary girl Illumi. I have no talents , beauty or smarts but even I have common sense. I know that you sent me away. But you couldn't help yourself. You just had to drag me back here again because life is too miserable without me. Admit it!"

Long legs plant themselves on the ground. I didn't realize that he was only wearing briefs. They hardly hide anything from the naked eye. His mouth curves into an eerie smile.

"I thought that you would never remember. I dropped so many hints that I thought it would never get through that dense skull of yours. How deplorable!? For father to have a specialist bind me with a his nen to protect your pathetic life. And all this time I've been dying to bring you physical harm."

"This is the part where you confess your undying love to me. It's unattractive to display your homicidal side so carelessly."

"I must have sunk pretty low if I'm now receiving lectures from you. Tell me Manami? Why is it that your maidenly virtue is still intact?"

My maidenly virtue? Does he mean my virginity? He never proceeded to do the deed. Miraculously.

"You actually have some morals to uphold."

"Stupid answer but no. You have that _**filthy**_ nen to thank. But it won't do you much good now. The condition has been met and I'm free from its hold. Which means that I can do as I desire with you. Mouthing off to me like that Manami. You will pay me back in full for every second I suffered."

This malicious intent. If I had known of the price that my memories came with I wouldn't have bothered myself to remember to begin with. His towering figure leans forward to face me. Quietly his mouth rests slightly below my collar and he sucks on my skin.

"Ngh"

Nobody has ever done that to me before.

"I'll mark you."

He blows softly on the moisture that his tongue left behind. My skin prickles. Illumi's face tilts and his lips ghost over mine. His tongue trails the parting between my lips.

"You always taste sweet Manami."

Did Illumi just say that? Taken by surprise my jaw slacks. The dark haired Zoldyck invades my mouth without any prior warning. His heart is pulsing violently in sync with my own. A feeling of great need washes over me. But these are not just my feelings. They are ours. My hands secure around his waist. The tension in his shoulders loosens up. Illumi releases me and he smiles at me. My trembling hand secures a lock of his stray hair behind his ear.

"Manami."

"Yes master Illumi."

"Do you wish to know what your future beholds?"

"Maybe? But I'm not too keen about it. "

"Don't be modest. Forecasts were made for a reason. And I foresee a lot of pain in your future. Remember Manami. Love is the reason that you're going to be writhing in pain. And because _I love you_ so much I'm going to hurt you."

Truthful to his word he delivered his promise. Naturally it's always painful the first time you make love. It's so disheartening that reading all those feminine magazines was a total waste. They sugar-coated the level of discomfort you feel when you do it for the first time. But Illumi did comfort me afterwards unlike the cold prick I expected him to be.

"Was that worth waiting for marriage for? You did insist on exchanging vows first."

"I should have jumped off that boat earlier."

"Wise choice Manami but I'm not done with you yet. Remember that you wanted my love."

The outdoors is natures miracle cure for all ailments. It's been a month since I got married and Illumi is surprisingly quite tender when it comes to handling me these days. After every mission he returns home with a gift and he always greets me with a kiss. Lady Kikyo has been the dotting mother-in-law making sure that I'm always comfortable. They've all been acting that way ever since I caught this viral cold. I'd been weak bodied and I sometimes hurl my meals but the family's physician told me that my condition was temporary. He said not to worry. And I trusted him. After that he discussed something separately with the rest of the family members and their expressions gave nothing away. My burly father-in-law only looked at me sternly and advised me to 'be strong'. How bad was my condition? Who knows? But I prefer living in the present. I have this beautiful garden to enjoy after all.

* * *

"This takes me back."

Killua's vibrant blue eyes stared at the Zoldyck mansion.

"Brother. We don't have to do this. I can live without my stuffed bunny now."

"That's right Killua. Alluka has grown up Killua."

Killua snorted dramatically.

"You say that but Nanika still needs it. I've been so ignorant to the emptiness she's been feeling. I'm such a terrible big brother."

Watery black eyes gazed lovingly at Killua. The white haired teenager patted the young girls head.

"Killua. Nanika is so happy."

"Don't celebrate just yet. I still have to break through that fortress and into that intimidating vault. Pfft. Who am I kidding? At my level it will be a piece of cake."

Gon scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"Don't show off too much Killua. We haven't passed the first challenge yet."

"Tch. Yeah. I suppose. Let's make this a race Gon."

"You're on Killua."

"Alluka jump on my back. I want to give Gon a handicap so that when I defeat him this time he won't try to make up an excuse."

Manami sat on her haunches as she traced the path the lady bug was taking. Ever since she married Illumi she had nothing to do. Even boring household chores would be pleasant but since she now carried the Zoldyck family name she wasn't forbidden from doing grunt work. The only person she had to cater to was Illumi. And her spouse always seemed to enjoy monopolizing her time. He never let her out of his sight when he was around. The only moments she had alone was when he went for missions. And this particular moment was the only time she had alone.

A rush of wind blew against her face. How could there be wind when the weather was so calm earlier? The rush of wind attacked her face again.

"What on earth is going on today?"

"Manami? What are you doing back here? I thought I helped you escape."

Alluka peeked over her brother's shoulder to look at the stranger her brother was talking to.

"So pretty."

The young girl blushed for having said her thoughts out loud without much thought. Manami's cheeks blushed red.

"Uhmn. Thank you. Killua is that your little sister?"

"Yeah. Manami meet Alluka and Alluka this is Manami. Remember? The girl that big brother Illumi is crazy about."

"Oh? She's the one. And look brother. She has a ring on her finger."

"Hahaha… Nice one Alluka. A ring on her… Wait a second! What happened Manami?!"

Gon who had doubled back arrived just in time to hear the last bit of information.

"I didn't know that your big brother got married Killua. Then she must be your sister-in-law. Hi Miss Manami. I'm Gon. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Gon. If someone had told me to expect visitors earlier I would have prepared something."

"That's not the problem here Manami. Why are you married to my brother?! Weren't you paying attention to anything I said before?"

The brown eyed woman sighed and patted her dress.

"You know how Illumi gets when he wants something. He hunted me down and here I am."

"Manami he made you his wife. How on earth are you still alive?"

"I don't know either."

Gon wore his serious face as he tried to find a solution.

"We can escape again. This time don't hide in obvious places."

"It's too late for me Killua. Illumi will always find me."

The young man was baffled at first until Gon nodded his head in agreement.

"I sensed two auras' earlier but only you were present. I thought that I was imagining things. The second aura is really unstable. I'm not even sure if it's just one entity. It's trying to cloak its presence."

The gears in the Killua's head began turning.

"I sense it too."

The blonde woman looked around.

"Probably some of the butlers are close by. They've been keeping a sharp eye on me recently."

"No surprise there. I mean you are carrying big brother Illumi's child. Kids these days. They just never listen."

"Don't joke like that Killua."

"I'm sorry Miss Manami but I'm afraid that this is no joke. I sensed two auras and they are both coming from you."

 **A/N. Hello my dear readers. It's your author here Velvetsin. I think I answered a lot of your questions in this chapter, didn't I? T hope that you enjoyed this chapter and maybe I'll add a fight scene in the next chapter. But only I am aware of the opponents identities for now. ('0') . And the reviews you posted helped me a lot. Thank you so much. Keep on turning those pages.**

 **YOUR AUTHOR; VELVETSIN. #ILOVEYOUALL**


	7. Chapter 7

To Catch a Zoldyck

Chapter 7

Meteor city was diseased and forsaken by the rest of the world. That particular train of thought always had Chrollo gritting his pearly whites in white hot rage. The world saw them as guinea pigs, mongrels and disposable human shaped mounds of flesh. It was absolutely disgusting. When Chrollo had made a pact with the Spiders a few years back he had done so with the intention to protect them and make the world suffer as they had suffered. _**ANGER. AGONY. FEAR. DESPAIR. HOPELESSNESS**_. The despicable pigs in human clothing would attest to what they had created and none of the Spiders would feel any remorse for them. No, of course not. After all, only the Spiders emotions really mattered. The Phantom Troupe's name alone made children wet their beds in their sleep. Long gone was the past time when the Boogieman reigned.

"Boss. We've located the whereabouts of Killua Zoldyck. It wasn't a challenge at all. One would almost think that he wanted to be found."

The head of the Spiders closed his eyes intently as his thoughts raced to various conclusions. Killua Zoldyck had branched off on his own far away from the protection of the Zoldyck family. The Zoldyck's. Chrollo sneered. But the white haired boy was far from being a sitting duck. _No_. Killua had been training himself and taking on various high level jobs. Apart from that Illumi was never too far from his sibling. Attacking Killua would be walking directly into a minefield.

"Continue watching him. Tell me when he makes a move."

"But Boss."

The hot blooded blonde fighter clenched his fists. Nobunaga placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and watched Phinks sternly. The jet black haired samurai spat out the stalk of straw he had been lazily chewing on. He took an offensive stance.

"You heard what the big man said. Now stand down Phinks."

"Shit. I wasn't going to do anything you know. And you were already preparing to cut me down. Whatever! I'll walk away for now."

* * *

A blood thirsty Hisoka vanished behind a line of trees. The mafia's body guards fired blindly into the forest sending all the wild animals into a frenzied panic. Caws and the thunderous sounds of hoofs pounding on the dry cracked earth shrouded any chance they had of running away alive.

" _Bungee-gum._ "

Glowing pink sticky nen attached itself to their ammunition and sent it flying into the forest. The guards fell to their knees trembling in fear of their impending deaths. The youngest of the guards shakily stood to his feet.

"I'm begging you not to ki…."

Hisoka fanned the four of spades card splattering the deceased young man's blood on the faces of his companions. He smiled at them grimly. The dark circles around his eyes became even more prominent. A severed head rolled on the ground sending the seasoned bodyguards screaming.

" _Pathetic. Weaklings you are. All of you_."

Manicured nails picked up the severed head from the dirt. An unnaturally elongated tongue darted out of Hisoka's mouth as he licked his lips in anticipation. Golden eyes rolled back in pleasure as he savoured the night's main course. The mage sat on his haunches with the young man's head dangling by the hair. With the climax gone Hisoka feasted his eyes on the remaining prey.

"I do despise cowards but this young man had great potential. I had to grant him an early death. But now I have to make do with the rest of you. Scream as loudly as you can as I tear you limb from limb."

Illumi drawled a monotonous yawn. He rested his head on his fist as he watched Hisoka toy around with the cowardly bodyguards. The Zoldyck was deep in thought stitching together all the information he had on the Foreign Affairs Minister of Padokea. None of the inside intelligence he had gathered had hinted the existence of a skilled hunter in the minister's employ. Or as far as Illumi's records were concerned none of the Hunter Association records held the knowledge of a hunter who possessed such great power. Power that had captivated Illumi's attention. There were different types of hunters in the world and each possessed great abilities but none of the likes he had seen today. The ability to cut the fabric of time and teleport themselves to their desired destination without causing any anomalies in present day existence. There were no limits to the time or the distance. The hunter simply broke the laws of time without any consequences. Was this power as limitless as Alluka's power? Illumi gracefully descended from the tree and tapped Hisoka's shoulder. The bloodied mage spared Illumi a slightly annoyed glare.

"I'm in the middle of my meal right now. All these disturbances will give me indigestion."

"Really? Okay then. Finish up so that we can leave."

The remaining two bodyguards were as pale as the moon as Hisoka fetched another card. Illumi spotted a picture slipping out of one of the men's jacket pocket. Without any prior warning the Zoldyck took the picture and looked at it in disinterest.

"You have a wife and a daughter?"

The shaken man nodded his head. Illumi smiled eerily.

"How did you pick out your daughter's name? It seems like I'm having difficulties picking out a name for my unborn child. The violent little thing throws a tantrum every time I leave for a mission. I might as well call it Satsujin-teki"

"I need to see my family again. Please let me go."

Illumi nodded his head.

"Sure. You can go."

The recently freed bodyguard scrambled to his feet and left his companion behind in his blind quest for freedom. He was so blinded by freedom that his body never realized that it was running without a head. The headless body ran for a few more seconds before it collapsed into the dirt.

"That was so cold Illumi."

"I did keep my promise didn't I. I promised to him go but not to let him go alive. After all he had seen my face. I can't have him telling the world what I look like."

" _Hmmmnn_. You do make a valid point there. You wouldn't be much of an assassin if the world knew your real identity. And your little toy Manami. How is she doing?"

Illumi held his chin as he thought. How was his wife really doing?

"She's miserable."

Hisoka guffawed at the blunt honesty. He hadn't been expecting a forward answer. Illumi put his hand on his waist.

"I execute all my duties efficiently as a partner should. I always keep my eye on her when I'm at home. I keep her occupied. So why is she being so irrational?"

" _Illumi_. You have my phone number. I might be eccentric but I know how to treat a lady. And you're in desperate need of my help."

"Am I? I'll consider it."

A silver pin zipped through the air killing the last bodyguard.

"I can't believe that he was eavesdropping on my conversation. Such insolence."

* * *

Illumi's libido has always been over the roof. That also came as surprise to me that the calm and composed assassin was an insatiable lover. How am I supposed to deal with that too? And now I'm carrying his child. If it hadn't been for Gon and Killua's surprise visit I would have never found out about this little life force growing within me. Has my constant anxiety been negatively affecting its growth? Am I already a demarcated bad mother before I even officially take on the role.

"There there little one. I'm sorry if I've been causing you worry. Your life is safe with me. My only wish is that you had been granted a better parent. Not a terrible mother like me."

Zoldyck or not my blood flows through this unborn child. I don't know why I'm shaking so much. My hands gently rub my belly. I don't know what I'm expecting. A _hello_ perhaps. But all I can feel is my hand caressing my own belly. I feel crazy and weird for even doing that. There's no tell-tale sign of my unborn child's existence. Nothing but my overactive imagination trying to tell me what I should be feeling.

"Get a hold of yourself Manami."

But my biggest question is what will I do after this child is born? Will Illumi separate from my baby?

* * *

"Mom what is it?"

"It seems our little spitfire of a grandchild has finally calmed down. I take it that Manami found out about her condition."

"That's terrible news. What if she wants us to start attending birthing classes together? Tsubone is next in line to participate in the birthing of the next Zoldyck family member."

Lady Kikyo fanned herself excitedly.

"Oh my son! You don't understand what I've been going through. I've been dying to knit a few clothes with my darling daughter-in-law but I couldn't because of all these restrictions."

Silva scratched his head and folded his arms.

"Maybe we made an error in judgement by not telling her. It would have saved us from all the hallucinations that little tyrant has been causing. Two of the butlers who had been secretly watching her lost track of her once and fought each other because they had spotted an enemy before them. If anything my grandchild is frighteningly powerful."

"How could it be anything but powerful? That child carries the Zoldyck blood in its veins."

Illumi bid his parents farewell and entered his room. Roses and cherries. The scent of his wife's fragrant perfume wafted into his nose tickling his olfactory bulbs. Manami lay on the bed as she napped. His wife had blossomed as of recently. All the awkwardness she used to carry around with her had dispelled. Illumi had never believed in the strength of words but the more he showed her affection the more she flowered. His thumb traced her soft pillowy lips. Her silky blonde hair fanned the pillow. Illumi squeezed her full chest out of curiosity. The Zoldyck found that he preferred the recent developments much better. Manami. Only Manami could make Illumi behave this way. The only human being who made his heart jolt and skip in excitement.

"Manami."

Pale hands wrapped around Manami as he drew her into his chest. She always felt warm and welcoming. Just as his predecessors, Adam and Eve, had doomed themselves by partaking of the forbidden fruit Illumi had done the same. His hunger for her was terrifyingly insatiable. He nuzzled the crook of her neck as his hands caressed her hips.

"Manami."

Normally she responded on the first call. Was she ignoring him because of what he had done? Illumi didn't like being ignored, especially by her.

"Wake up Manami."

In a surprising reaction to his nen, Manami's body became transparent. It was then Illumi felt it. Like a silently deadly poison that made its presence known when the victim was at deaths door, Illumi sensed a familiar nen he had encountered before. The time traveler's nen. What Illumi had been holding all this time was a ghost image caused by a rip in the time and space quantum. Manami had in fact been gone for a really long time. A Zoldyck in the midst of despair flared his aura around the estate.

"Manami!"

Illumi returned to his senses when his aura came in contact with a familiar presence. The dark haired male raced to the Zoldyck garden. His wife was lying in a bed of daisies just as the phantom image of her had. In the same stance. Illumi's unborn child flared its aura at the detection of another presence. Naturally Illumi released a bit of his aura to calm the it down. His unborn child was suspicious of anything and anyone. It was already more like its father if anything. And that idea alone fed his pride as a father to be.

"Manami."

Brown eyes slowly opened to face Illumi. What time had he returned? The sun hurt her eyes. The sun? She blinked confusedly.

"Did you take me outside Illumi?"

Illumi shrugged his shoulders.

"Why would I? You're not what I would refer to as a lightweight."

Manami snorted at the blunt insult.

"Whatever. I probably wished to be as far away from you as possible. I mean who wouldn't. You get me knocked up and nobody in this damned house would even let me visit a damned drugstore."

"So then what Manami? If you already know that you are carrying my child what good would visiting a drugstore do?"

"It would give me a sense of control Illumi. I'd rather have an illusion of freedom than to feel completely suffocated by you. Can't you allow me to have a little joy no matter how little it might be. Walk in my shoes for a change. Imagine my surprise finding out that I was having a baby and everyone else was in the loop except for me. It's my baby Illumi!"

A pair of cool hands enveloped Manami.

"I'm sorry Manami. You were in such a volatile state that putting you under stress would put your life at risk. As you might have discovered a Zoldyck child isn't quite …normal. It's a difficult pregnancy to carry. The less you worry about it the easier it will be on your body."

The tension in Manami's shoulders loosened.

"But you could have told me."

"I should have."

* * *

He's such a jerk! I want to yell at him and tell him to screw himself to hell. But I can't. Because this time he decided to be mature about the situation. If I shout at him now I'd end up looking like the petty party. I'll tie his hair to the bed post when he's sleeping. But he'll probably draw his katana before I touch one strand. Urgh! It's hopeless. I sniff dramatically into Illumi's shoulder.

"Manami? Do you love this garden?"

"Yes I do. Especially the bluebell flowers in the last row."

He smiles at me smugly. I don't miss the tainted dark glow in his eyes.

"The only thing you're meant to love in this world is me. Naturally the right thing to do is raze this garden to the ground. Wouldn't you agree."

"No. You can't do that."

"Gotoh torch this garden to the ground. Remove any trace of its existence. Manami watch as your precious garden disappears before your eyes. I'll even let you have the best seat."

He can't be serious. Wait a second. Is that gasoline I smell? There no way he's actually going to burn the garden down. The senior butler pushes his glasses up before he pours gasoline over the flower beds. Illumi extracts a lighter and casually throws it into the garden. Violent red flames engulf the flowers leaving nothing but char in its wake. My flowers burn right before my eyes.

"Stop this Illumi!"

"Why should I? You prefer a bed of flowers over your own husband. I was quite touched by this knowledge. With them gone then you'll have me alone won't you, Manami?"

My hopes, dreams and whatever little happiness those harmless flowers gave to me is being devoured by the flames. He's doing it all over again. Illumi's taking everything away from me. I squeeze my eyes shut. _Anywhere_. I want to be anywhere but here. Even my old room was nice. At least there I had Cory to keep me company. I tried to sew Cory's head back on but my stitches were untidy. He ended up looking like something Frankenstein worked on. Did Illumi stop torching my flowers? I can no longer smell the smoke.

"No shit!"

What time did I get into my old room? And my teddy bear is where I left him. In the centre of my bed.

"Cory. I missed you so much. They locked off my old room so I couldn't get you. They locked…."

I twisted the door handle. It wouldn't budge. That spelled locked to me. The door banged open with a pissed off Illumi glaring at me.

"You can be so useless Manami. Getting upset over a few emotionless flowers. Don't you ever imagine yourself anywhere else but right by my side."

"I can't do that right now."

Illumi easily towers over me. He presses a soft kiss on my forehead.

"You did this to me Manami. So I can never let you walk away. Your debt to me can never be compensated. This _curse_ you call love is why I can never let you out of my sight."

"Illumi love is not forceful. You got the whole process wrong."

"Right and wrong are not different. It's only a matter of opinion. And what matters to me most is making sure that you understand that I refuse to have you thinking of anything that doesn't involve me on your mind."

* * *

Cheadle's nose twitched as the Zodiac's argued about a new predicament.

"This couldn't have happened at a much worse time."

"It's almost unthinkable that after 15 years of absence the Time Cleave hunter has returned. This is such an ominous sign."

 ** _A/N. I was so exhausted this week with exams starting soon. I hope you liked this chapter. There are a lot of things going on but in fear of spoiling the next chapter I won't mention anything. What does Chrollo want with Killua? Who is the legendary Time Cleave hunter and why had he vanished only to reappear now? There are so many questions. Please review to let me know what you think. Love you all. Ps at Mary Clarus, Killua was referring to Manami when he said that "Kids these days. They just never listen". Ironically when Killua is technically the kid. But he had previously warned Manami of the consequences of staying in the Zoldyck estate. I love you all and keep on turning those pages._**

 ** _YOUR AUTHOR_**

 ** _VELVETSIN -(*.*)-_**


	8. Chapter 8

To Catch A Zoldyck

Chapter 8

The smell of stale popcorn slithers into my welcoming nostrils. _Blurgh!_ WHAT WAS THAT! My shoe just stepped on an unknown substance. Wiggling my foot to shake it off is tiring..My ears twitch. That sound is the irritating noise someone makes when they are slurping a giant slushy. Don't forget the gigantic burp that follows soon after. **God, do I love the cinema or what?** Illumi must be about to have a seizure from bottling all that laughter inside. He chose this place to spite me.

"We're sitting in the front row _**sweetie**_."

Illumi's amber eyes crinkle warmly as he smiles lovingly at me. Our fingers intertwine as he leads the way forward.

"I finally understand why your eyesight is poor. When the other kids your age were sitting at a safe distance from the screen you somehow missed the memo. As a matter of fact you missed a tonne of memos"

"Your humour is killing me Lumi-bear. I almost want to loving wrap my hands around your neck and make your heart flat line for a bit."

"Manami. That was a bit harsh. We're in the public eye. Someone might impulsively dial one one nine and get you locked up for contemplating murder. Even if it was a harmless threat. Kittens like you only talk big and fall short on the task. No surprise there."

"And this is why loving you is so difficult."

"But of course you still love me don't you Manami? How could you not? Otherwise you wouldn't be alive right now."

Disguise or no disguise the gentle looking man who accompanied me to the cinema is my husband. Despite the drastic change in appearance, what is on the inside is still pitch black. But I still can't fathom the reason why he allowed me to leave the estate. I bugged him about going out to see a movie together but he never obliged until now. So why now?

"Why did you agree to let me…"

Illumi stares at me boredly and hisses in annoyance.

"You talk too much. I've had a long day at work and this is how you decide to repay me. By nagging the life out of me."

The guy at the back hoots excitedly. What a nosey fart! He doesn't even know what's going on.

"Damn straight! Tell her as it is. I left my missus the second she became a nuisance."

With the lights dimmed the movie starts rolling. It's corny that I chose a romantic movie but it's the zest that sparks the excitement in any relationship. _Hmm_. This is strange. Why does it feel like my baby is trying out for the swimming team. Settle down. I'll give you a fix of the finest greasy snack they have. Illumi's hand caresses my bump. Did he notice it too?

"It's only the fourth month and my son is already this hyper alert. This knowledge alone tickles my pride as a father to be. I'll calm him down."

A faint sunset glow forms from Illumi's hand as he reassures our baby. It's only when he's actions are directed towards his family that he seems human. When the glow vanishes Illumi hand gently rubs my bump.

"Manami this movie is far much worser than I anticipated. It's a mockery to my line of work. What spy in their right mind falls for such a ditsy female lead? How revolting."

"Hypocrisy at its best. Why are you judging him for something you did yourself? It's almost as if this is a depiction of your life. Only way cooler with less bloodshed."

"Do you think... he's cool? You should learn to restrain that mouth of yours unless if you want to see that attractive spy in the tabloids for all the wrong reasons."

"I love you too Lumi-bear."

* * *

Zeloth poured himself a glass of strong whisky and settled into a worn leather chair. This was the price he had to pay for his arrogance and insolence. Was deceiving the Gods of time worth losing the fifteen years he could have spent with his family. His wife had long since remarried and his son was in middle school. The boy would hardly even acknowledge him. No doubt that his wife had drilled it into his son's head that he had abandoned him. In fact that's what everyone assumed when he secretly left for his quest. Sad brown eyes stared emptily into the lingering flames. He shouldn't have left them alone without leaving a proper letter. Because that's when the universe took advantage of the situation and took away his existence for more than a decade. He should have exercised more precaution. But there was no point in making up excuses now. His daughter needed him the most. But no one had any idea of what could have befallen his angel. Anything that could have been linked to her existence had been erased. Who would go through the trouble of disposing of any trace proving that his daughter had ever existed?

"Manami. Don't worry yourself sweetheart. Daddy will make it his first priority to find you."

He heard from his parents that his daughter had successfully graduated from high school but she had no interests in studying further. So she moved out to be closer to her work place. It was only after she began working at the restaurant that Manami first went missing. But then she reappeared a few months later looking worse for wear. Nobody had any idea about what had really happened to her. Apparently Manami had amnesia. Not too long after returning his daughter disappeared yet again. Never to be seen again. Zeloth's hand shook as he stared at the picture of his child. She had grown up wonderfully despite having a failure for a father. He was happy that she had never lost her smile. God knows what she went through.

"I won't disappoint you again Manami. Even if what I'm about to do sends me to Death's doorstep."

* * *

How long had he been in Yorknew City? A year or was it two? It didn't really matter to him though. Kurapika leaned on his elbows and basked in the sun.

"Kurapika it's your turn. Cast the dice."

"You're as impatient as ever Killua. Fine. What the! Killua! I honestly can't believe you just used 'God speed' to try to rig a game of snakes and ladders. It's just a game!"

Killua cocked his head to the side and spared Kurapika a mischievous grin.

"It isn't just a game. It's a game with high stakes and as such it would be in my best interests if I actually won the game. I mean that I love my little sister but I'm not going to sit in a beauty spa and get a pedicure. You already have girly features so just throw the game already and spare me the trouble. Jeez."

"Real mature Killua. And stop insulting my good looks. I happened to have inherited them from my mother."

"My point exactly. Just do me this one favour Kurapika. Gon and I already planned out our Saturday with you as the default babysitter."

"Why are you taking Alluka out of the picture? Gon likes hanging around her a lot."

The Zoldyck heir made a sour face.

"She's my baby sis. And Gon is my best friend. I can't have my best friend feeling that way about my baby sis. It's weird. How could you even think that?"

Kurapika felt like he was being framed for being some sort of dirty old man. His ears burnt hot.

"Don't turn me into the bad guy. I only said the truth."

A figure in the bushes dialled a number.

"Hello?"

"Boss. I tailed the young Zoldyck as you instructed. What are your orders?"

Phinks eyed the two boys watchfully. His teeth gnashed as he glared at the chain user. Because of him Pakunoda had nobly sacrificed her life. Just to let them know what the enemy looked like and what his abilities were. They should have been focused on catching the chain user and not Killua Zoldyck.

"Proceed with the plan."

"But there's one problem. He's with the chain user right now."

"The…chair user. Isn't that wonderful news. Bring them both in. This must be the oyster with two pearls that the future diary had predicted. Don't pull any punches to bring them in. Relay the information to Nobunaga."

"I won Kurapika. You know what that means."

"Aargh! You're giving me a headache…."

Withou any prior warning Kurapika's eyes turned crimson. Killua turned around to look at what Kurapika was staring at. The only time Kurapika's Kurta blood ran hot was when he was in the presence of one of the spiders. He found himself face to face with Phinks. The tacky green tracksuit. And that God awful combed back hair. He hadn't changed one bit. Killua scoffed.

"I can't believe that you were dumb enough to take the bait. What kind of stupid mouse aims for cheese out in the open. It's always a trap. I won't be surprised if your I.Q is less than that of a bug. All brawn but no brains. It's kinda pathetic really."

Phinks furrowed his eyebrows and bit his upper lip.

"Shut up you little runt. You never realize when you're out of your own league do you? Word travels fast and the word is your big brother isn't allowed to interfere in your affairs anymore. I'm here to beat some reality into you!"

"You're even dumber than you look. My so called big brother has never rescued me from anything. He didn't need to. So unless if you feel like walking out of this alive you better shut your trap!"

"Killua I'll take of this guy. He's skilled in close combat. You take care of the one behind you. Your nen abilities are more suited to fighting him especially when he activates his narrowed attack circle."

Killua already spiky hair became even more unruly as the static and the electricity flowed through his glowing mane of white hair.

"You don't have to tell me twice. It'll be payback for what he did to me and Gon two years ago. Nobody hurts Gon like that! 'God speed' "

* * *

Illumi walked into a run-down apartment complex feeling quite unimpressed. The graffiti riddled walls almost looked like they were ready to regurgitate the mess that was spread all over them. Nobody in their right mind would hang around such a shady looking area. Unless of course you desire to know what the other side of death's white veil beholds. Illumi's black boots silently treaded on the gravelly earth. The Zoldyck came to a stop.

"Pardon. Where are you holding my little brother?"

Five figures cloaked in darkness turned their heads to face an uninvited guest. Illumi wide opaque eyes blinked once and he sighed. He rested his hand on his hip and stared into the darkness.

"I know that Kil is a little troublemaker but I honestly hope you didn't decapitate him. I can't afford to have anything happening to my precious little brother."

A figure rose up and approached the Zoldyck languidly.

"Illumi. How are you?"

Chrollo smiled at Illumi seemingly without harbouring any ill wishes. But Illumi was unfazed as he walked to meet him.

"Hello Chrollo. Where is my little brother? It came to my knowledge that you disregarded our contract and openly attacked Kil."

The leader of the Phantom Troupe chuckled.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. To be honest he was the one who stuck his nose into matters that did not concern him to begin with. What happened was as a result of his own doings."

Illumi raked his hair and cocked his head to the side. His eyes displayed a certain degree of annoyance as his impatience began eating him away. All he wanted was to retrieve Killua and leave the Phantom Troupe's rat hole.

"Give me Kil. This is your last chance. I won't ask again."

Despite the lack of emotion to back up the threat Chrollo felt a chill in his bones. He could feel Illumi's eyes burning holes into him. But he couldn't afford to let the plan fall through. Not when all of the pieces were on the board.

"Of course. Right this way Illumi. You're rather harsh you know. This was all your idea to begin with."

"Kil needed to a challenge to help him reach the next level as an assassin. You fortunately so happened to win the role as the push factors he needed to grow into an assassin worthy of the Zolydck name. Isn't that an achievement."

Chrollo desired to strangle Illumi for endangering his comrades for something so trivial. But he knew better than to provoke Illumi. Not when they were alone together. How many more of his comrades would he have to bury because of the blood crazed psycho Hisoka and a band of little runts with over exaggerated nen abilities. This was were Chrollo drew the line. They walked further into the maze of doors. Illumi didn't show the littlest bit of concern.

"Your brother is in the room to the left. He received quite a beating."

"That's excellent. I won't have to worry about wasting my time trying to reason with him."

Illumi opened the door to the room and felt himself being sucked into a vortex of pressurised space. The man who had evaded him when Illumi had ambushed the minister was in the room. Illumi used his nen to stick his feet on the ground to prevent himself from being swallowed by the vortex. Though the idea had presented itself in his mind that this was some sort of trap. He had never fathomed that Chrollo would try to pull such an underhanded trick on him. How long would it take him to massacre the phantom troupe alone? Probably not too long. He didn't want to miss dinner with his wife. The time travelling nen user sternly looked at Illumi.

"Her last trace on this planet was with you. After that everything becomes a hideous blur like you somehow managed to tamper with everyone's memories. Where is she?"

"She who? In my line of work I happen to meet a lot of people. I have a tendency to forget worthless people."

"Bastard! My daughter is not worthless! You of all people should know that. Why else would you go to such great lengths to hide her?"

Illumi had had a sinking suspicion that something seemed familiar about the seasoned hunter. Maybe it was because the man had the same time travel ability that was usually dormant in his wife unless triggered by anxiety or stress. Or maybe it was because of his brown eyes that reminded him of someone he knew all too well. The mysterious hunter fit the age description of his Manami's absent father. Perhaps…

"Could it be that you're my father-in-law? I'm aware that father's don't always favour their daughter's spouses but to receive me with such hostility. "

" Father-in-law...?!What do you mean spouse? Did you marry my little angel?"

"More like your little garden gnome. Forget that. If she is indeed your daughter then I'm glad to finally meet you Father."

Chrollo watched the two of them chatting furiously. If he could he would enter the room and summon his indoor fish. But there was no guarantee that he wouldn't be pulled into the vortex. Especially when he had no idea about where it led to. Besides that, what was intriguing was that the hired hunter disposed of his duties so unprofessionally.

" _ **Space box**_."

The moment the hunter uttered those words all the contents of the room including Illumi vanished. Leaving behind an empty room. Feitan appeared behind Chrollo and released an uninterested sigh.

"I warned you of this Chrollo. Since we incinerated our peace treaty with Illumi what's the next move? I'd prefer it if we actually secured everyone's lives this time around. I'm getting sick of constant funeral processions."

"Quiet down and let me think. Don't take me so lightly. I always have a Plan B. This is when we actually use his little brother to get to him."

Chrollo hurried further down the hall to were Killua was chained to the walls. He was covered in cuts and bruises of varying depths since Feitan had been toying with him after all. Chrollo kicked the door open and froze.

"Feitan did you show the Time Cleave hunter this room?"

Feitan shrugged nonchalantly. His expression said that he wasn't really into their conversation.

"That was before he decided to betray us. So yeah I did. Is there a problem?"

Chrollo glared at Feitan. Feitan eyes swept to the empty room.

"For fucks sake. You have got to be kidding me!"

Chrollo straightened out his furry coat and summoned his book.

"At least it wasn't a complete loss. I did manage to attain some of the Time Cleave hunter's enviable abilities."

Chrollo looked at the signature in his book with a nefarious smug. He hated despicable schmucks but he hated the Zoldycks even more. Depending on who was paying more they easily changed sides. But that was not the only reason why he found them to be so distasteful.

* * *

Killua's body stung. It felt like someone was rubbing slow acting acid into his wounds. His fist aimed for the nearest object he sensed. Instead of punching it he received a sound slap.

"Idiot! It's not my fault that you riled Feitan so much and got maimed. And stop swinging your fist around when you don't know what you're aiming for."

Killua blinked open and scratched the back of his head. He looked around and found out that they were in the middle of nowhere. Thickets and bushes were the only things he could see. All the greenery was making him feel a little light headed.

"How on earth did we end up here. And where is here?"

"We're in the outskirts of Yorknew city and I have no recollection of how we escaped. When I came too we were lying in the dirt."

" _Urgh_. This puts a monkey wrench in my plans but I can afford to rearrange a few things."

* * *

Lady Kikyo has been muttering a lot of nonsense to herself as she knits a little white bootie. My tangled mess is resting in an embarrassing heap right next to me. I've always been average but this is ridiculous. Why am I getting better at throwing Kunai knives and failing at life? I just want to cry.

"Kikyo. You're at it again. "

My father-in-law rarely makes an appearance outside his room unless if it is something important. He's less scarier than I initially found him to be. He's just a giant man with a giant heart.

"So Manami, how are you feeling today? You look like you're down in the dumps."

His silver cat eyes can be petrifying at times but I know that he's being sincere. Unlike my husband who plainly enjoys seeing me struggle.

"I'm fine. I just realized that I don't have any hidden talents. I'm better off not doing anything at all."

A cool hand cups my cheek. My eyes come into contact with Illumi's wide eyed stare.

"That's not completely true. You're extremely average at everything else with the exception of a few things. But I won't mention them. Your ego might just inflate."

He's so loving isn't he? I'm almost tempted to sell him at a garage sell at a discount price. Of course the no returns policy will be included.

"Illumi you're back. And you're early."

"Why wouldn't I be back this early? Isn't it customary to provide one's other half with emotional support? Studies have proven that my presence alone should be enough to keep you feeling secure."

As awkward as he might be he's quite…. adorable. Sure he sometimes scares the crap out of me when I find him staring at me whenever I switch the lights on. And he doesn't always have the right words to comfort an aching heart but he always tries to be there. Maybe that's why I love him. Despite all his awkwardness and being an instinctual killer Illumi wants to be there for me. And I need to be there for him too when it counts. My hand caresses his cheek. He's always had such fair and flawless skin. It drives me mad with jealousy. But I get to touch him. And I get to….. kiss him. His lips are so soft. He tastes like peppermint and orange. Illumi's dark locks feather my face. His heart is banging thunderously in his chest. It's the only aspect of him that always has a hard time calming down. Amongst other things. Someone coughs in the background. Why do I feel like I've been caught red-handed doing something nasty? Illumi withdraws and looks back.

"How would you like to meet your father?"

What? My dad?

"Stop fooling around Illumi. I seriously don't find the humour in that statement."

"You don't have to angel because daddy is right here."

That voice. It can't be. The tears are prickling my eyes. But he's right in front of my eyes. It's all hazy so I wipe away my tears. He's just the way I remembered him. Except for the grey streaks in his hair. But that's definitely him.

"Daddy?!"

 **A/N. Hi guys. I'm sorry this took so long but my laptop had been malfunctioning. So I couldn't update anything for a while. Now that I'm back let me know what you might want to see more of in the future. Because things are definitely going to become a little crazy from this point. Thank you all for reading and for those interesting comments. Your support means everything. I cherish you all. Your Author VELVETSIN.**


	9. Chapter 9

To catch a Zoldyck

Chapter 9

This can't be an illusion, right? Even Illumi can't be cruel enough to show me an illusion of my dad. But then again there he is standing right in front of me. I can't deny the physical facts my eyes have acknowledged. After searching for him for all these years without any success, my father reappears before me in the Zoldyck family's living room. To call this horrendous luck would be the understatement of the year. This is the last place I would have imagined having a heart-warming reunion. In all honesty, it's the last on my list of desirable destinations. Perhaps Armageddon began without my knowledge. Unconsciously I push aside my tangled up mess of yarn. I don't want my father's first impression of me to be that I turned to be a failure of an adult.

"Daddy is that really you? I mean…"

"How could you possibly ask me that. Yes it's me Princess it's really me. Your amazing papa in the flesh. I'd flex my muscles if my arthritis wasn't acting up. So what do you say to this? Papa has come to take you _**home**_."

This pressure that's threatening to burst my heart. I'm so excited to hear those words from dad. But of course Illumi felt the need to suck out the magic from our moment. He can be such a stick in the mud. A pale, muscular, daunting and tempting stick.

" **Father** please desist from getting her head in the clouds. Manami , is too gullible for you to string her along. I'd rather not be the one to pick up the pieces after she comes crashing down to reality."

"My my. This is the perfect treat for my tedious week. I do love spending time with my dear Manami but I love family drama much better."

Lady Kikyo and Lord Silva are watching us with such intense gazes. I just want to hide under a rock. How could I have forgotten that I was in the company of my in-laws?

"I'm sorry. Mother and Father could you please spare me a moment with my dad?"

"Kikyo. Let's be on our way. They have some pressing issues to discuss."

"But why? I wanted to see their angst and intense pain in all its glory."

Lady Kikyo and Silva left the room. I wink twice at Illumi as a signal for him to leave as well.

"Manami dear. Should I call the physician? The way your eye is twitching strongly reminds me of a rabid dog's uncoordinated bodily movements. It's unsettling."

"For the record I was winking at you! What made you think that a rabid dog and I have anything in common? Grrrr!"

"My point has been made yet again."

"Whatever Illumi. Can you give my dad and I room to talk? Some privacy if you may?"

He stills for a moment as the engines in his mind furiously spin. Am I the only one who thought that the answer was obvious? Illumi nods his head.

"I'll give you space."

Illumi get's on the household phone and makes a call.

"Gotoh get me a bucket of ice and a bottle of whiskey…Yes to the living room. Why would I leave?... There's no need for that….. I'll dine with Lady Manami later."

Just like clockwork, Illumi settles back into his seat and crosses his leg over the other. It's become obvious that he's not going anywhere.

"Illumi. Can you give my dad and and I time _alone_?"

"I'd rather not leave. I'm granting you the space that requested of me. Five meters is enough. Feel free to continue. Or would you prefer the pretence of freedom. I can leave the room but I guarantee that I'll be standing by the door listening. Just as my parents are proceeding to do at this very moment."

Dad chuckles heartily. How many years have passed since I last heard that laugh?

"You really picked an odd one didn't you? But angel did it really have to be a Zoldyck? Are you trying to give your old man a heart attack?"

I do sympathise with my dad on this one. As an average girl I expected my life to be as tepid. With a twist of fate I managed to snag myself a badass assassin. But my choice is a nightmare for any parent. Instead of winding up with a boring blue collar husband I have an extremely loving elite assassin.

"Dad it's complicated. Even I was blindsided by this one. But I assure you. Illumi is a great husband even though he can't help being nosy. He's just super protective of me."

"If you say so angel."

Dad's arms are just as big and warm as I remember. His hair is streaked with strands of white hair. The stubble on his face gently prickles my skin. And he smells just like home. Daddy you don't know how long I've waited for you to tell me to come home. All these years have been hard on me. Grandma and Grandpa did their best to raise me up right but the lingering resent and abandonment clung to me like a second skin. I hated graduation season the most Dad. Because even though I knew you were not there, I still found myself searching for your face in the crowd.

"This is more difficult than I anticipated. I never thought that I'd ever see you again. Where were you Dad?"

"I've been debating for years about how I would explain everything that I didn't tell you. My hurt bleeds as I contemplate how to relieve you from all the worries that I caused. It's about time that I come clean. After all, I'm not any better than the Zoldyck's. Who am I to be a hypocrite? Manami… I"

What does he mean that he and this family of professional assassins are no different? Dad is a gourmet hunter by profession. The fact that he's hiding something is obvious but how bad could it be? Is it the reason why he left? My vision is blurry. There's an aching tightening feeling in my chest.

"Please don't cry Manami. I can't stand to see you shedding tears like this."

"I'm not….crying."

My tears continue flowing of their own volition. My own body is betraying me. All the pain and frustration I kept inside of me finally comes pouring out. How ugly could the truth be? I banish the image of my dad with bloodied hands from my mind. It can't be true. There was a time when my life was simpler. When all of us were a family. I just want to go home. Back to my old life. My one true desire is to go back the time when we were truly happy no matter how unreal the entire ordeal was. If only… The lingering sensation of cool fingers brushing my tears away startles me. I can't help getting flushed when Illumi suddenly appears in front of me like that.

"Illumi.."

"Father, will you excuse us for a second?"

Wait. What?

"No Illumi! I need to speak to my dad. There are some things we need to discuss as family! He was explaining something really important."

Illumi place his hands on my chair's armrests. Why is he wearing his sleeveless blue kimono today? I can literally see his muscles bunching up as he moves towards me. Did the room temperature suddenly go up? Why is my husband rubbing his perfection all up in my face? Illumi stares into my eyes for a good minute. How can his eyes say nothing and simultaneously say a lot. Without any prior warning he turns to my dad.

"Father I'm well aware that you and my wife have some skeletons in the closet you're itching to evict. But she's not in the best state of body or mind to be having this discussion with you."

"Manami are you alright? Did I spook you? Is my Princess ill? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Whilst she is not terminally ill she is in a very delicate state. The physician strictly forbade her from indulging in any stressful activities."

"What? Why? Princess talk to me."

"Manami is swollen with my seed."

"Don't say it like that Illumi. Dad don't mind him. All he's trying to say is that I'm pregnant."

Why did Illumi have to phrase it in the most sure fire way to embarrass me?

"With that out of the way I'm sure you'll understand why I'm going to ask you to retire to your bedchambers early tonight. My butler Gotoh will make sure that your needs are met."

"Hold on there pal. I'm just taking in the fact that you married my daughter. But you never told me that you knocked her up too."

I'm so embarrassed right now. Dad probably thinks that we had a shotgun wedding. Illumi and my dad are staring each other off. Illumi's eyebrow hikes up a notch and he sighs.

"It was a whirlwind romance. Your daughter found herself hapless in the presence of my beguiling charms. Shortly after, we proceeded to tie the knot. As per traditional custom, we consummated our marriage night after night like rabbits in heat. Moreover, not too long after our dear Manami is became with child. "

What happened to self-conservation Illumi? I can't look my dad in the eye right now.

"I sincerely hope that you don't object to our relationship father. It would be a pity for dear Manami."

The air feels so stiffs. Why is Illumi looking at my father with such a hostile gaze? I've never seen dad looking so nervous before.

"What? Of course not. I'm seriously going to be a granddad? Although you could have spared me all the details. No father ever wants to hear about his daughter's expeditions. But princess why didn't you say anything before?"

"I would have but we didn't get to that. If only someone hadn't butted in."

"I'll call it a night angel. You call grill Papa with as many questions as you want it the morning"

Dad pecks me on the cheek and leaves the living room. With Illumi and I all alone I give him the stink eye.

"And what could be the reason for that unpleasant look you're giving me?"

"You know why. How could you do that Illumi? Was the sole purpose of our reunion for your twisted sense of humour? I've never been more embarrassed in my life."

"What do you mean? Nothing that I said was untrue. Or perhaps you are referring to the part where you almost choked on your own tongue. Obviously speaking to your father brought you nothing but despair."

"Men can be such idiots. I hope that you and your ego have a cosy night on the couch."

I hadn't even blinked when I found myself in Illumi's arms. I reflexively grabbed a handful of kimono. He proceeds to walk as if it's routine for him to treat me like royalty.

"Of course only you would mention something as redundant as sleeping on the couch. When you shamelessly hang onto me like a life raft at night."

"That's only because you're warm."

"It's ill advised to lie to my face especially when you talk in your sleep. You shamefully whisper my name like sin. But since I found it pleasing I never mentioned it."

I hide my fiercely blushing face in his chest.

"Please. Don't talk about that right now. If you embarrass me one more time I swear I'll die."

The dark rigid air enveloping the whole estate felt more malicious than before. Killua stood brazenly at the entrance of the Zoldyck estate. Alluka stood behind her brother nervously scuffling her feet.

"I'm scared brother. Why are we back here again? They hate me. Big brother what if they lock me up again?"

* * *

Killua tightened his fist as regret washed over him. He had been stubborn all this while but reality had other plans for him. He felt like the bird that had flown too close to the sun only to get scorched. His guilt and sense of pride had blinded him as he decided to take on the world and rescue his little sister. He achieved his goal without too much difficulty but life was hard when you're a hunter without any credibility. Usually his family name snagged him jobs. So much for severing ties with them. But now the situation had completely changed. There was a war coming and the Zoldyck's enhanced ability to sense danger had been going haywire. This new war. This oncoming battle was tremendously fierce. Killua's spine trembled at the thought of what the enemy was capable of, having eavesdropped on their plans as Feitan skewered him with his blades. Living with his family was a better hell to succumb to than surviving capture by the enemy again. And despite his dislike for them they were still his family and he didn't want to see any of them dead.

"Alluka this is the best way big brother can save you. I swear once this is all over we'll leave this vipers nest."

Alluka wrapped her shaky arms around him.

"I trust you big brother. And only you."

* * *

Hisoka casually plopped down onto his customized king sized bed. It felt so boring with him having absolutely nothing to do.

"Maybe I should call Machi and have her role-play nurse with me. She can heal my boo-boo in some unmentionable places. _Hmmmmm_ that would be delightful. But I can't risk getting castrated just yet."

The crimson haired mage switched on the T.V and began scrolling through the channels.

"What in the name of hell is all this nonsense? Do people really pay to watch this garbage? At this rate I will undoubtedly go on a killing spree in Yorknew city."

The T.V screen went blank as Hisoka forfeited his desire to watch anything.

"I wonder what Illumi is doing right now. Why didn't he reply to my text already?"

Hisoka fished his black smart phone from his pocket and dialed the first number on his speed dial. It was only after several rings that Illumi picked up.

"Is it important?"

"You had the nerve to say that to me without even uttering a hello."

"Where are my manners? Hello Hisoka. It better be important or I'm hanging up."

"Let's go for a drink Illumi. I know a great bar and they have some fine ladies to cater to our needs."

"A drink huh? I think I need that too. But my needs are already being met so lay off trying to tempt a married man into infidelity."

" _Ooops_. My bad. I was so used to monopolizing you that it slipped my mind that you have a wife. Now it feels like I'm the odd one out."

"I can't argue with the truth. It must suck being you. Having plenty of time to waste just loafing around. Aren't you bored out of your mind?"

"Are you spying on me?"

"Haha. I hit the nail on the head."

"Fine. I surrender. Now stop aggravating the situation and get going already."

* * *

Illumi sat up from his bed and pulled on his black muscle top. Manami was sound asleep or she was trying her best to look like she was sleeping. She was still mad at him for what had happened earlier but Illumi reacted instinctively. For a moment back there, she had almost left him. She had disobeyed him and taken the liberty of thinking of something else other than himself. In addition, it infuriated him to no end knowing that she had almost left him. How would he have carried on if he were unable to find her? Maybe he shouldn't have reunited her with her father after all. If she had survived fifteen years without him, what harm could an eternity do? As long as she was happy with him, nothing else mattered. The bed-springs recoiled as Illumi stood up.

"Please don't go."

Illumi's heart clenched for a moment. Manami always had never sounded so vulnerable. The dark haired assassin's head whipped back to reaffirm what he had heard. He blinked once in her direction as he replayed her fragile words repeatedly in his mind. The more he replayed them the sweeter they sounded. Her gentle plea for comfort sounded sweeter than honey and Illumi greedily wanted to hear more of her bittersweet melody.

"You requested that I leave so I'm doing just that."

"I know what I said but I don't want to be alone. You're the only familiar person that I have and I'm really lonely. Just hold me for a minute will you Illumi?"

Illumi wordlessly drew her into his arms and rested his chin on her head.

"Does this comfort you?"

"Yes. Don't let me go until I fall asleep. And please don't make any further comments on my weight. I'm aware that I'm quite the elephant. You made that obvious."

"Don't people in love tease each other?"

"They do but you are just brutal. You shouldn't go commenting on how heavy I am. Never mind. I think that my hormones are really taking a toll on me today."

"There's a significant difference between today and everyday Manami. Don't confuse the two."

"Please Illumi. No more arguments for now."

Manami rested her head against his chest and took in a deep breath. Her finger twirled around a lock of his hair. Innocent brown eyes looked up at Illumi. The Zoldyck failed to describe the feeling tightening his chest. Was it possible that she was performing the mythical soul search on him?

"You're a little hard to read and you're always hurling insults at me but I know that you really care about me Illumi. Thank you for bringing my father back to me. If you hadn't I'm sure that the rest of my life would have breezed by without me even knowing him. Thank you Illumi for loving me the way you do."

If Illumi had realized that finding her father would have swayed her opinion of him this much he would have tracked the old man down earlier. Illumi gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"I.. I.."

Illumi gazed down at her. What did she want to say to him? Manami hid behind her hands but they didn't conceal her scarlet ears. She gulped and inhaled deeply.

"And I love you Illumi."

"You do?"

Illumi loved his family. That was a given. He loved his wife as well. She was an exception. Assassin's never developed emotional attachments to worldly things as such he hadn't been expecting anything from his wife but hearing her say the words 'I love you' to him lit a bonfire in his heart. Had he secretly desired to hear those words from her? It took the assassin by surprise.

"Yes Illumi."

Illumi's long pale fingers slipped between her own as he intertwined their fingers together. Smooth pale lips planted a kiss on each one of her knuckles.

"Your decision making process has improved. I feel proud Manami. Ultimately, I love you as well. That much is obvious. So rest easy my darling wife. My love for you will never falter. If anything it keeps on growing at an alarming rate."

Manami broke into fits of laughter and patted his chest. Illumi's eyebrow hiked up in the midst of his confusion.

"Did I tell a joke?"

"Not really. I'm counting on your insanity to keep me sane Illumi. You have a rather eloquent way with words don't you?"

"Supposedly. I don't know how to sugar-coat things."

"That figures. Goodnight Illumi."

She nodded off a few minutes later relieving Illumi of his duty. However, he found himself just sitting there. He desperately desired a drink but he didn't want to leave her tonight. Not when she was so vulnerable. Despite the front that she put up she was the most fragile thing on the estate. Illumi's sense of responsibility outweighed his need for a drink. The assassin gently lay her down on their bed and drew her back into his chest. The Zoldyck's eldest son rested his head on his elbow and sighed.

"You're my woman Manami so naturally if you so ask for it I can't fathom leaving your side. Especially if it means babysitting, Hisoka's drunken ass afterwards. That red haired fool."

Illumi hand stroked her belly softly. She'd grown so much over the past 6 months of her pregnancy. Illumi planted a kiss on her shoulder.

"You've done well so far Manami. I'm aware that no one disclosed this information to you but carrying a Zoldyck's child can be fatal. That's why the selection process for a suitable bride is so vigorous. I was so blinded by my lust that I forgot that I was placing you in harms way. But you proved the odds wrong."

Illumi's phone violently vibrated on the bedside table.

"Hisoka. I can't make it."

" _Hnnnnn_. Did you just drop me at the last minute? Come on Illumi."

"Don't you have other people to hang out with."

"You're the only one I haven't tried to kill. People don't forgive you after you pull a stunt like that. Even after I explained that it was a reflexive ability."

"Fair enough. But not tonight. She actually wants my company tonight so I suppose I made some progress. I'm not squandering my chances with her to nurse your hungover ass in the morning."

"You're such a meanie. Seems like I'm the only one who isn't getting laid tonight. Boo hoo."

"Farewell Hisoka."

"Bye you sadistic son of a-"

Illumi looked at the phone's screen.

"I must have reflexively ended the call."

Illumi cuddled his wife and nuzzled her neck. He continued stroking her belly from where he had left off. His unborn child kicked approvingly.

"Princess… Angel… How would you like to know that your entire life was a fabricated lie to keep you in the dark? Are you even your father's daughter as you had presumed? Hasn't it ever crossed your mind that your mother left you behind for a good reason? I warned you to trust no one else but myself."

* * *

Killua woke up hastily when he felt someone sit on his bed. His father's blue cat eyes focused so intensely on him.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Is it a crime for a father to welcome his son home after not seeing him for months?"

"I'm sorry for not calling."

Silva ruffled his son's hair playfully.

"Nonsense. A young man in the midst of adventure tends to lose track of time."

"Did Alluka go to the bathroom or something?"

"Alluka? I believe that she was never here to begin with."

"Wait a moment dad. She was fast asleep right next to me. Did you imprison her again! Stop treating her like a wild animal already!"

"Calm down Killua. I swear that we haven't touched her. She just wasn't in the room."

"Jeez. So where is she?"

* * *

Manami stretched her arms as she got up. Surprisingly she'd never had better sleep than she had that day. She smiled lovingly at Illumi's sleeping face.

"Sister Manami."

Manami's heart almost jumped out of her chest when she heard the gentle child-like voice calling her.

"Alluka. Hey. Did you finally decide to come back home?"

"Brother decided that it was best for us to return. But I didn't want to come back."

"I don't know what happened here but you can always come to me sweetheart. Give me a hug Alluka. Big sis Manami will always be there for you."

The young girl wrapped her arms around Manami.

"I love you Manami."

A chill ran up Manami's spine. She assumed that it was just her body reacting to the cool morning air. Although subconsciously her mind was sounding warning bells. Manami shrugged off the eerie sounding whisper as her mind playing tricks on her.

The last thing Illumi expected to wake up to was Alluka's insidious black eyes. Especially when that creature had it's arms wrapped around his wife.

 **A/N. Hey everyone. It's your author Velvetsin. I know that I've been M.I.A but I swear I'm back now. I hope you missed me just as much as I missed you. I made this update especially for all of you. I would have updated earlier but my timetable was so occupied. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. P.s Lots of love- Velvetsin.**


	10. Chapter 10

To Catch a Zoldyck

Chapter 10

 **Nanika**. The abomination that his grandfather Zeno had returned with from his trip to the Dark Continent. Illumi took pride in all his siblings but **_that thing_** had no ties to him. He had witnessed enough from it to know that it was nothing but a monster cosplaying as a human. That thing was nothing but a tool at the Zoldyck family's disposal. A tool that could be discarded upon being deemed obsolete. And yet…. It dared to wrap its grotesque arms around his wife's torso. **He wanted to rip them off**. But the merchandise would wind up damaged. Such taxing decisions to make. And those hollow black eyes were no light could penetrate dared to gaze upon him so smugly. Instantaneously Illumi found himself strangling the little girl. Black opaque eyes were wide with fury as he let her dangle above the ground as her legs thrashed as violently as they could. Before long the kicking became jerking. The little girl's body merely spasmed as she began to asphyxiate. His satisfaction heightened as her hour of death drew near. Illumi found himself relaxing. Only then did Illumi notice Manami's hand wrapped around his forearm trying to pull him away from the little devil.

"…lumi! Illumi stop this madness. She can't breathe!"

The Zoldyck whipped his head back to try to figure out why she was interfering. Perhaps she pitied the little devil. It was absolutely comical. Rambunctious laughter rang throughout the mansion.

"Why do you insist on getting in my way? Perhaps would you rather do it in my stead?"

"Alluka! Stay with me! You're killing her!"

"You should be more grateful. Don't look a gift horse in its mouth."

When all resistance from Nanika had ceased Illumi dropped her to the floor and grabbed Manami by the wrist. Bewildered brown eyes stared at her husband like he had grown two heads. Illumi's gaze wasn't as receiving either as his dark aura slowly filled the room.

"Leave it Manami. The servants will clean up the mess."

"You're right about that. You made a mess of your own little sister. Are you going to kill me too if you decide that I'm dead weight?"

Illumi's eyebrows furrowed slightly. Maybe she wasn't as clueless as he once thought she was.

"Ha. What a bold question to ask. I will you ask you this Manami. Can you stomach my answer?"

The blonde woman felt a chill in her bones. Illumi released her hand.

Manami collapsed to the ground and frantically checked the child for a pulse. She stared at the child questionably wondering how she still had a heartbeat considering what she had witnessed.

"How…"

"Satisfied Manami. I never fathomed that you would question my better judgment. Clearly we know who the much intellectually superior being is in this room."

"She needs medical attention. Why would you attack your own sister?!"

Illumi snickered at the alien word that had left her lips.

"What sister? You keep on mentioning that word again and again."

"She's your sister for crying out loud."

" ** _That thing_** is no sister of mine."

Illumi turned his back on her.

"Do whatever appeases your false morals. Just don't be tardy for breakfast… And wash your hands of that filth once you're done. And this is my final warning to you Manami. Stay away from that thing and don't annoy me with conversations about it. I won't entertain such foolish banter."

Illumi walked out of the room feeling infuriated. He had done everything for her sake. When her clumsy footsteps did not echo in the hallway he sighed in exhaustion. Did he honestly expect her to come trailing after him? Why didn't he select an obedient partner? Someone who would preferably attend to him hand and foot. Though deeply seated in his own thoughts he wasn't distracted enough to miss the head of white hair attempting to sneak past him. He caught him by the collar of his shirt. Immediately the Zoldyck felt a weight lift off his chest.

"Kil. Long time no see. Aren't you going to say something to your favorite big brother?"

"Urgh! What the heck bro?"

"Big brother missed you so much and yet you didn't even greet me hello or good morning. That makes me sad. Perhaps you're now going through your rebellious phase."

It was this side of Illumi that frightened Killua the most. Nothing was more fearsome than his brother complex. Killua snorted at the odd remark. Did it ever occur to Illumi that Killua had not been home all this time because he was rebelling?

"Whatever. Anyone who harms Alluka is no brother of mine."

"Hmm. I was only pacifying the little thing. I can't have it harming my wife especially the due date is so close."

"Brother I understand your concern but Alluka won't harm Manami. Unlike you she actually managed to befriend her and they get along pretty well."

"Manami did what?"

He was infuriated that his wife had meddled with his family affairs again. Was risking her life for pointless things her hobby? Escaping with strangers and conversing with strangers. It was a miracle that she hadn't been abducted all this time. The Zoldyck paused for a second. But then again she had saved him a world of trouble by winning over the little devil. To think that he had bothered creating a training routine in order to break its spirit. But of course Killua still needed to be brainwashed to prevent him from straying from the path of an assassin to pursue meaningless things. What would become of the mighty Zoldyck family without its rightful heir? A long pale arm reached out towards Killua.

"The hell are you trying to do me?! Do you honestly think I'd fall for the same trick twice?!"

"Ah. Am I not permitted to pat my little brother's head? Kalluto likes it very much."

"Oh yeah. Well I don't like it. Especially when you're trying to turn me into a needle cushion. Gross."

With that Killua vanished. Illumi shrugged his shoulders as he continued to the dining room. Other opportunities would always present themselves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bluish-purple bruises formed around Alluka's throat. To think that my own husband would strangle his own little sister. Murdering strangers is one thing but I thought that the family would at least be safe from the psycho. But he doesn't even draw a line for family. My hands are still shaking. I'm so scared that I can't even think straight. A little kick reminds me that I'm not alone. My baby must have sensed my anxiety. If our baby has a defect will it be subjected to the same treatment? I can't help but rub my own belly out of concern. But I can't lose hope yet, I have to be strong. Alluka is my concern right now. I'll have to leave my worries for later. The cold towel I placed around her neck seems to be helping with the swelling.

"Forgive me for being weak Alluka. You suffered because of my inadequacies."

"Alluka! That bastard!"

This voice belongs to someone I know. Although it sounds a little deeper. Killua? She mentioned something about them returning because of some circumstances. To think that I urged them to return home. Why can't I even mind my own business? Killua picks her up effortlessly. He staring at the ground like he's observing a newly grown seedling springing from the earth. Why isn't he cussing or yelling at me? Isn't he angry?

"Sister Manami are you hurt?"

"Please don't… I'm disappointed in myself for not saving her so why aren't you taking it out on me?"

"It's not your fault. I'm extremely pissed but not at you. That asshole of a brother of mine is to blame. But things could have taken a turn for the worst had you not stopped him. I am grateful to you Manami for saving my little sister."

"But why did he hurt her like this?"

There are so many secrets in the world of hunters. It is even truer when the matter concerns the Zoldyck family. I'm just an intruder peeping into their world. Their whole ancestry revolves around assassination, nen and other mythological themes that I would have never dreamed possible. And this is just another secret buried deep in their closet. Killua weakly smiles at me.

"My little sister's body is possessed by an entity from another world. You see, the world that we live in is only a small portion of the actual world were beings that are stronger than us reside. This world beyond is known as the Dark Continent."

"The Dark Continent? I'm sorry but I've never heard about it before."

"I'm aware. After all only the elite hunters are permitted to venture there but even they rarely return. Most likely they are dead. But my grandfather ventured to the Dark Continent and somehow one of the creatures from that place possessed my little sister's body. Don't ask me to call an exorcist. They all failed."

"But it doesn't change who she is on the inside does it. She's just a little girl."

"Ha…if only everyone else shared the same opinion as you instead of locking her up."

"Wait what?"

"I'm sorry sister but I don't have much time to explain. Alluka needs treatment and rest. But I assure you that once she's better I will pick up from where I left off."

With that he disappeared. I wish I had his ability as well. I sort of have one but my ability is pretty much as unpolished as gravel dirt since everyone is so focused on keeping me in check. That kind of crap makes me feel like an inmate in a fortress of monsters. I can't step one toe out of line. Unless if I want to be Manami minus a toe. But why is it that I have that ability. Dad should know. Shit! How did I wind up forgetting about Dad? Curse you Illumi. I'm late for breakfast and everyone is already seated at the dining table. Way to make things more awkward. Lady Kikyo and Lord Silva aren't the problem. The main problem is….

"Manami quickly take your place beside me. Do you honestly expect me to start breakfast in your absence? Gotoh bring some more salmon and spinach."

Urgh. He's insufferable. I hate spinach. The sadist is well aware of that. Illumi smirks without any shame. Is it a punishment of some sort? Because I was late? Am I pouting again? I hate letting him know that he managed to get under my skin.

"Ah. Good morning everyone. Pardon me."

No-one speaks at the dining table unless if it's something important. Dad is happily digging through his rice. How soon can I get him alone so that we can continue our conversation from where we left off?

"Honey open your mouth. The chu-chu train is coming. Say ahh."

What am I? Five? Is he trying to pick a fight?

"I'm not hungry. I must have had something disagreeable with my stomach earlier this morning."

I can feel his eyes on me. He puts down my chopsticks and lets out a low breath.

"Do I have to finish off what I started? Or will your appetite magically appear again?"

The little sneaky bastard. Is he that desperate to stuff food down my throat? The mischief in his eyes is too obvious.

"Hallelujah. I think I'm hungry again."

"Open wide. Say ah."

"Ahh….mmpfh. Gotta love that spinach. Yum."

Why is he brandishing his chopsticks like a weapon to torment me with spinach? He's obviously enjoying himself too much. Lady Kikyo failed to read the mood and now she's nudging Lord Silva. Why are her cheeks so flushed? I'm the one who's being force fed here.

"Silva don't you miss our newly wed days. You used to write me poems every day."

Lord Silva coughs violently. The others at the table aren't slow to catch on. Kalluto is the first to voice his opinion.

"Impossible. Papa is as romantic as a soggy sandwich. Lame. Raise your standards a bit higher mom."

Milluki the second son snorts rather porkishly. Unlike the other members of the family who rely on their physical abilities to get the job done my brother in-law is a computer geek. Which explains why he's bigger than the average assassin.

"Mother I suppose you never realized the original source of father's so-called poems."

Why is Milluki looking so smug? Does he have some dirt on Silva?

"Silence. I will not accept any further disturbances. This is breakfast. I did not raise an unruly bunch of kids. Have some discipline."

Lord Silva has certainly got such a commanding aura. I'm rattled down to my bones. Illumi cuts up my meat portions and sets the food in front of me. He then proceeds with his own meal.

"Finish everything on your plate. I have an early appointment today so you don't have to see me off. I instructed Gotoh to watch over you so don't try to pull any weird stunts. Be good while I'm away Manami."

On that note he gives me a hasty kiss on the cheek and Illumi takes his leave. The tension in my shoulders loosens. I can finally relax. I'll have to drop by Alluka's room and check up on her. If time allows I'll keep up with my TV show series. There's no room for judgment here. What else can a confined housewife do except for spoiling herself?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zeloth wandered around aimlessly in the Zoldyck family's mansion. For a family of pureblood assassins their residence didn't quite meet his expectations. Of course when it came right down to it they were human as well and who would want to live in a blood bathed slaughter house. He chuckled heartily. Despite his age and maturity he was still as naïve as they came.

"Daddy! Wait up."

"Manami I thought I'd never get the chance to see you alone. Are they always like that?"

His daughter shook her head hesitantly. Just how restricted was her life in the mansion? The thought of leaving her behind went against all his principles. Had he returned earlier things might have been different. But the present picture did not allow him to act on a whim. Taking her away would meaning waging a war he could not win. His angel was now somebody's wife and a lethal assassin to boot. The red string of fate never loosened its sticky knots hence why despite his best efforts she never managed to escape from her destiny. But why her? Manami was too gentle for that way of life. Zeloth found himself embracing her. Warm hands patted his back. The seasoned hunter found himself at crossroads. Despite the fact that she was already in a blunder of her own there were even more tremulous things he was yet to explain to her. He was obligated to tell her the truth, it was her right after all. The agony of what he was about to do crushed his heart to a pulp. But alas he had a promise to keep. The corner of his eyes crinkled as a sorrowful smile touched his lip.

"Manami let's take a walk around through the garden. A morning walk is good for your circulation and it will improve your blood pressure."

"Of course Dad. I'm thrilled to finally get the opportunity to be alone with you. I'll apologize on Illumi's behalf. He doesn't exactly know how to deal with other human beings."

"Angel as long as he treats you well I won't complain. This old geyser is not much better than him."

Zeloth stopped at a bed of withering bluebells.

"It seems that winter is almost upon us. Manami … find it in your heart to forgive me. I'm a pathetic father who couldn't watch out for his own daughter."

"I don't blame you for anything dad. You had your reasons."

"Funny you should say that. You sound just like him. Jean entrusted you to me despite knowing of my weak character. Like father like daughter huh?"

"Dad stop talking nonsense. And this Jean why does he have a say in what you do? You almost make it sound like I'm .."

"Adopted…"

"Yes that. Don't say confusing things like that."

"You're indeed my adoptive daughter. But that doesn't mean that you're not my daughter Manami. I didn't want to tell you this but I failed to meet the required conditions. Makes me wonder if Jean was clairvoyant. He probably foresaw my failure."

Manami shrunk back in fear. Her breath hitched as she denied the blasphemy that had slithered into her ears.

"No. You're my dad. We look alike so how could we not be related? Dad the joke you said just now wasn't funny. Is this Jean guy egging you on?"

"Jean was my cousin. No, what we shared was deeper than that, he was a brother to me. Times were tough when I was growing up. Being a member of the lower side branch made you as valuable as dirt. We grew up in the same clan but since I was born in the lower side branch family I was more of a servant to his family than a relative. But Jean wasn't like the rest of them hence we managed to get close."

"Did you come from royalty Dad? With all this talk about the main branch and side branch families it makes me wonder."

"If only that were the case you would have received a fairer shot at happiness. Our family's hands are stained with the blood of innocents and strangers. But such is the fate of any assassin village. As a result we have nothing but bad karma."

"Assassins. Hahaha. You're really full of it today Dad. Did you eat a weird mushroom whilst you were on your gourmet hunting expedition? I'll call for the physician."

"The Acords had a reputation that rivalled the Zoldyck's back in the day. Feared for their immense power and meticulous techniques. Your father, Jean, was the strongest in our clan and naturally as a member from the main family with unparalleled strength he became the leader. But the stronger you are the more enemies you are bound to make. You may not remember much about your family since the incident happened when you were still so young but you are the sole heir of the Acord family."

His daughter's mouth was sealed shut as she slowly took in every word that left his mouth. Silence meant that she was finally soaking in the information. His chest ached as his scar burned. The gruesome scar he carried with him reminded him every day of the horrible night his fellow clansmen were slaughtered. Zeloth remembered the day that his world came crashing down so well. He sometimes relived it in his nightmares. The night of the solar eclipse. Such an ominous night. The perfect night to orchestrate the murder of an entire assassin village. The night was always an assassin's companion but that night their only ally betrayed them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A hot shower always helps to calm my nerves. I've been feeling dejected lately. Maybe it's because dad felt the need to leave me hanging after telling me that I wasn't his biological daughter. It explains why mom wanted nothing to do with me after dad disappeared. Obviously she felt no guilt since I was a burden to her. Dad has since left the Zoldyck mansion. Every time I try to bring up the topic of how my family died dad avoids it like he's trying to run away from the plague. I've stopped trying. A month has passed but I rarely receive any word from Illumi. Does this band on my finger mean nothing to him? I'm just a wife who's concerned about her husband's wellbeing. I find myself twisting the ring off and placing it on my dresser. _Knock knock knock_.

"Sister Manami the movie is about to start. Everyone is waiting."

"Ah. Thanks Kalluto. I'll be down in a minute."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hisoka had been prowling the shady downtown alleys looking for his next opponent. The Hunters Association had made some annoying changes which meant that he couldn't act as recklessly as he preferred. Besides that he was already a wanted man.

" ** _Ahhh_**. The woes of being too attractive are enough to overwhelm a regular man. But I'm just too hot to handle . **_Hmmmmm_**. This..aura is so unusual but tantalizing. It feels delicious. I must have a tiny bite. After all I am on a diet."

The crimson haired mage hummed a tune as he tracked down the source of the aura. He'd never felt anything like it before. Said source was surrounded by so many black market dealers arguing amongst themselves. Hisoka couldn't help smacking his lips in delight. Why were they fussing so much over his meal?

" _Hello!_ I called dibs first."

Forgetting their quarrels everyone turned around to face him. The burliest man rumbled with laughter. He was quite the exhibitionist with his muscles pouring out his tiny gray tank top. He scratched his crotch and scrunched his nose at Hisoka in disgust. Hisoka felt that the feeling was mutual.

"Who is this fucker? You were the last one to arrive so how can you call dibs on this. It's a first come first serve basis."

" ** _Mmmmmmm_**.. I like where this is going. I've got another suggestion. How about the last man standing?"

One tiny man stood out from the crowd. His wizened beady eyes darted around cautiously searching for an exit.

"We-We'll leave. Rick let's go."

The crotch scratcher named Rick stood his ground.

"You're all a bunch of pussies. He's just one clown we have to deal with. What's all the fuss about?"

"Whatever man. It's your funeral."

When the disgruntled crowd begrudgingly dispersed Hisoka smiled at the giant of a man. The corners of his amber eyes creased.

"Rick was it? I suppose you'll serve as an appetizer. I sincerely appreciate your sacrifice for tonight's meal."

Hisoka could sense that Rick's nen level was close to a rookie's at best. He didn't have much to offer. Or maybe the giant fool could be entertaining.

"Nen Ability Herculean strength. This nen ability allows me to usurp strength from opponents who are not more than five times my own strength. Watch and learn as I pulverize you."

Hisoka yawned and rubbed his eyes. The muscle head was clearly struggling to activate his ability.

"You seem to be sweating. Did you run into a technical fault? Oh my. Weren't you going to pound me or something?"

"What-What are you anyway? Why didn't it work?"

"You were too weak to begin with. Silly you must have had the time of your life bullying other weaklings. What I despise more than anything is weaklings who don't know their place. Now let me show you a true menace at work. I'll paint the streets crimson with your blood."

"Shit man!"

Rick attempted to run but he found himself tied up by Hisoka's bungee gum. The mage crooned as his blood lust began to take over.

"Please scream nice and loud as I chop off your fingers. My symphony won't be complete without your sweet melody."

Hisoka withdrew a king of diamonds card and slashed Rick's pinkie. The grown man cried out in horror as his pinkie tumbled across the road.

"This little piggy went to the market….. This little piggy stayed at home…. This little piggy had roast beef... How does the rest of the rhyme go again?"

"I'm sorry. Please I'm begging you to stop. I'll pay you whatever you want"

Hisoka breathed out a heavy sigh. He stood up from his crouching position. His hand smoothed out his hair.

"Seems like my main dish is getting cold. This little piggy died an awful death"

Hisoka planted his foot down heavily on Rick's face crushing his skull. Bits and pieces of brain matter splashed on the walls. His prey was trembling temptingly in a corner. Hisoka grabbed a handkerchief to rid himself of his previous meal's blood. The translucent crème dress got him excited. It gave him a good view of rather curvy figure.

"I know its early winter but isn't that too skimpy. Even if you are a slut how much of a slut can you be. Be a good bitch and give me what you're holding."

Unable to hold in her anger for any longer his prey turned around to give him a piece of her mind.

"I'm not prostituting myself to anyone. And why is everyone after my baby."

His jaw dropped when he realized that she was pregnant. And the source of the aura was the unborn child. As a matter of fact the aura felt familiar. Hisoka's bloodlust waned when he realized who she was. Papa bear would peel the skin off his back if he knew what he had just said to his precious wife.

"Manami dear is that you? Long time no see."

Big brown eyes stared at suspiciously before her eyes lit up.

"You're that creep from the restaurant."

Hisoka bit back a nasty retort.

"Glad you could I.D me clearly. Do you live… here?"

"Uh no. I just found myself here. It's complicated. Can I please have access to your phone?"

Hisoka's eyebrow hiked up in inquisition.

"Clearly you need more than my phone. Let's go to my place and get you all dressed up. Online shops are all the rage these days."

"Sure. Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Illumi was navigating through the urban jungle when his phone began ringing off the charts. He heaved an agonized sigh.

"What Hisoka? I'm fatigued, irritated and sleep deprived. In other words I'm in no mood to entertain you."

"Ok ok. I get it. Hisoka is _soooo_ annoying."

"I'm glad that we're on the same page."

"Why are you rushing home anyway? You're just dying to see your wife huh?"

"You extra nosy today. What's the occasion?"

"Nothing much really? I thought that someone would have broken the news to you by now. _Oh well._ "

Illumi found himself frowning at Hisoka's odd comment. Was there something that had occurred? He checked Manami's GPS location. The GPS tracker in the ring pointed out that she was still on Kukuroo Mountain. But he wasn't satisfied.

"Hello Illumi dear? Now isn't a good time to call."

His mother's rather panicky voice alarmed him.

"Hello mother. What's wrong with calling you now? Can you put Manami on the phone?"

"Illumi…. We'll find her soon. I already sent out the servants to search for her."

"Where is she?"

The phone slowly cracked in his grip. Was it so difficult to keep things together in his absence?

"I'm sorry we lost your wife."

"Tch. You didn't just say that."

"She just vanished before we could do anything."

Illumi roughly raked his hair back. His phone vibrated as he received another message from Hisoka. He had no desire to talk to him but Hisoka knew something. Opening the message made Illumi see red. The Zoldyck ran every red traffic light in a race against time to get to the magician's apartment. Hisoka had crossed the line. Illumi was going to wring his neck and feed him to Mike. The bastard had dared to send him a picture of himself snuggling his wife. And Manami. Why was she leaning into him like that? She was only meant to do that with him. Illumi was boiling fury.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I allowed the strange man called Hisoka to take me to his apartment. Somehow I feel like I can trust him despite the fact that he went berserker and butchered a man in front of me. But it was either him or those dirty dealers who looked like they were ready to rip me to shreds.

"Why are you walking around in a bathrobe?"

"Silk robes reek of sexiness. Which fair maiden wouldn't be captivated by my fetching looks?"

 _Ding dong ding dong ding dong_.

"The pizza delivery boys are getting so aggressive with their work these days. Coming!"

Hisoka had barely opened the door when he flew across the room. I shield myself with a pillow.

"Are we under attack? Why is everything going wrong today?"

"If I worked a nine to five job would you still give me this much trouble?"

The pillow was snatched from my grasp. Illumi? Is this a dream? Illumi is right in front of me. I find myself waddling my way to him and throwing my arms around his neck.

"Of course not. You barely called or texted. Naturally I missed you. I was lonely without you."

He plants a soft kiss on my head.

"I'm sorry for not communicating enough. My assignment was more demanding than usual. Manami never follow a stranger home especially pervy red haired magicians."

Illumi gave Hisoka a peeved look. Hisoka raised his hands in surrender.

"Instead of a thanks I get a punch. Goes to show that this world is on the highway to hell."

"Go put something on Hisoka."

Hisoka continues refilling his glass of wine. Illumi sits me down on the sofa. His black turtle neck sweater looks especially snug. My greedy hands grab the material without much thought.

"Aren't we rather assertive today."

Illumi kisses the corner of my mouth before he playfully bites my lower lip.

"I missed you Manami. Hearing your voice over the phone was hell for me. Being unable to hold you like this was torture."

I'm blushing furiously from a couple of words. I've been dying to see him too. To have him hold me like this. When his mouth engulfs me in his hungry kiss I can't hold myself back. I moan needily into his mouth desiring even more of his touch. Illumi easily complies as he presses himself against me.

"That's my only couch. Feel free to get down and dirty in the guest bedroom."

 _Ding dong ding dong_. Illumi and Hisoka both stare at the door.

"Are you expecting anyone else Hisoka."

"You were the only invited uninvited guest."

 **Hello everyone. I want to thank you for your continued support. I had been going through a serious writers block and life kept getting in the way. It's my greatest wish that you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

 **With plenty of love . Your author VELVETSIN ;-p**


End file.
